Brittany's Diary
by CrazeWritter
Summary: Brittany es una chica un poco anti-social, desde la pérdida de su mejor amigo Sam no ha intentado hablar con nadie más que no sea su diario. Cada día que pasa en la vida de Brittany es una anécdota más que contar a su "amigo" Pronto su vida dará un giro al conocer a cierta Latina, pero ¿será que la otra piensa lo mismo? Faberry talvez. ATENCIÓN: ESTO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN, LEER ADENTRO
1. Capítulo 1

**ATENCIÓN: ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN, LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LEER ABAJO EN LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR PARA MÁS INFORMACIÓN.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

25 de Agosto de 2012

Querido diario:

¡No puedo creer que finalmente tengo un amigo! Es emocionante para mí, supongo que debería escribir mi nombre, Soy Brittany Susan Pierce pero, prefiero Brittany S. Pierce. ¡Exacto, como la famosísima Britney Spears! Es asombroso pero a la vez fastidioso tener nombres parecidos, es como vivir a la sombra de una superestrella cantante, espera… Así es justo como me siento, ¿acaso lees mi mente también? ¡Vaya! Quién lo diría, creo que después de todo nos llevaremos muy bien. Pero antes debemos conocernos, ¿cierto? Entonces te contaré un poco sobre mi familia.

Tengo 16 años y soy de Lima, Ohio. Cosa que realmente ya sabes, ya que eres mi amigo. Supongo que debería decirte algo que realmente no sepas, veamos… ¡Oh!.. Vivo con mi madre y mi hermana menor, Katie, tiene 7 años y es la niña más adorable que jamás halla visto, por favor no pienses que lo digo porque es mi hermana si no porque realmente lo es, si pudiera te mostraría una foto de ella pero.. Uhm.. Bueno.. Sería un poco raro mostrarle fotos a mi diario pero, ¿Qué más da? Solo somos tú y yo, será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Después está mi mamá, Susan, sin duda alguna ella es mi persona favorita en el mundo, ¡es una súper-mamá! Hay muchas cosas que podría decirte de ella, pero sería una lista sin fin, además creo que acapararía más de la mitad de mis hojas y hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte, pero te daré una breve descripción de ella: Ella es la mejor persona en el mundo, cuando yo era pequeña mi madre siempre me cuidaba – Así como toda madre hace con sus hijos – Antes yo tenía algunos problemas y por eso me consideraban "especial" todo esto vino unos días después de la muerte de mi padre, Brian Pierce. Para serte sincera nunca sufrí demasiado por ello, cuando el murió yo tenía la edad de 10 años y Katie era muy pequeña para recordarlo, todo paso la noche que era mi cumpleaños, mis padres organizaron una gran fiesta de cumpleaños pero en ese tiempo no tenía muchos amigos pero eso no me importó. Mi mamá hizo que todos nos pusiéramos los gorritos de fiesta y formáramos un gran círculo alrededor de la mesa para que yo pidiera mi deseo, un par de minutos antes de hacerlo me acerqué a mi papá.

-Brittany: Papi, ¿a dónde vas? Ya casi es el momento de pedir mi deseo-

-Brian: Me temo que no puedo decirte pequeña, pero prometo volver muy pronto ¿vale?-

-Brittany: Pero papi, quiero que vengas conmigo para pedir mi deseo, luego podrás irte a hacer lo que quieras, por favor-

-Brian: Princesa, solo será un momento-

-Brittany: Papi, por favor- Insistí una vez más.

Recuerdo que mi papá se limitó a sonreír, se inclinó sobre sus rodillas para quedar a mi altura y me miró a los ojos por unos segundos y con su pulgar limpió un par de lágrimas en mis mejillas.

-Brian: Princesa, ¿puedes guardar un secreto?- Sonreí

-Brittany: ¡Claro! ¡Adoro los secretos!-

Mi papá volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez su sonrisa era aún más grande y brillante, se acercó a mi oído y me susurró

-Brian: Iré por tu regalo de cumpleaños, ¿Me esperarías un poco?-

Entonces se inclinó hacia atrás y me miró una vez más con su sonrisa puesta, yo estaba muy emocionada así que asentí muy fuerte y lo vi darse la vuelta para cruzar la puerta.

La verdad si me entristeció mucho tener que pedir mi deseo sin mi papá pero pensé que podría contárselo más tarde en casa, pero no regresó. Más tarde en esa noche, un par de policías tocaron a nuestra puerta y hablaron con mi mamá, yo estaba cuidando a Katie pero desde la habitación de mis padres podía escuchar el llanto de mi mamá.

Como te dije, un par de días después comencé a soñar cosas terribles sobre la muerte de mi papá, cada noche me despertaba con el sudor por todo mi cuerpo y con un gran grito, mi mamá corría a mi habitación y me rodeaba con ambos brazos diciéndome que todo estaría bien, yo correspondía su abrazo muy, muy fuerte, entonces ella me llevaba a su habitación y me dejaba dormir con ella, no sin antes leerme mi cuento favorito para dormir.

Lo peor de todo fue que mi mamá tuvo que cargar con el dolor por mí, y eso no me gustó para nada, rompía mi corazón escucharla llorar por las noches a escondidillas, por eso y más ella es mi heroína. Bueno, ahora sabes la principal razón por la cual casi siempre estoy deprimida, pero ahora ¿tú podrías guardar un secreto? ¡Pero claro que sí! Es por eso que eres mi amigo.

Te voy a pedir que no le digas a nadie, aún no estoy lista para revelarlo pero, ¿estás listo? …  
¡Dios no puedo aguantarlo! ¡Me encanta bailar! Lamento eso, pero la idea de tan solo pensar en el baile me hace sentir muy emocionada, algunas veces en mi hora libre, me escabullo en el auditorio de Mckinley y comienzo a bailar, obviamente lo hago a solas, no estoy lista para que nadie me vea bailar aún.

¿Qué te puedo decir? Cuando cumplí la edad de 12 años, mi tía – Hermana de mi padre – Me regaló una película titulada _Footlose. _Fue entonces cuando mi interés por el baile comenzó a salir, no le he dicho nada a nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera a mi mamá, no me malinterpretes, confío en ella pero siento que en cualquier momento podría fallarle y eso no me gustaría. También me he inscrito en la clase de baile después de la escuela, mi mamá no para de preguntarme porque siempre llego un par de horas después si el horario termina antes, no sé como pero he logrado sacarle una excusa nueva, una más creíble que la anterior.

¡Oh! Casi lo olvido, también conocí a este chico en clase de baile.. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Mick? No.. ¡Mike! Sí, ese es su nombre, Mike Chang – Es asiático, por cierto – Somos algo así como amigos ¿sabes? Realmente no lo sé, solo nos hablamos un par de veces fuera de la clase de baile, sería agradable tener un amigo además de ti, porque no he tenido uno desde Sam, pero ahora Sam se fue. En pocas palabras no tengo nadie más que a ti y a ese chico, Mike. Pero que puedo decir, no soy muy sociable que digamos. En la escuela me ven como "un bicho raro" nadie quiere hablarme, se burlan de mí en clase porque no soy muy inteligente que digamos pero, también me molestan fuera de clase, esos chicos del equipo de fútbol y esa chica rubia del equipo de animadoras, Quinn Fabray.

El único lugar en el que me siento segura es en casa, pero mamá está tomando doble turno la mayoría de los días así que a mí me toca cuidar de Katie por las tardes, pero no me quejo, es como pasar el día conmigo misma. ¡Dios! ¡es tardísimo! Me divertí mucho escribiéndote y gracias por no juzgarme.

Con mucho cariño,

Brittany

**N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, que está basado en mi libro favorito. **_Las ventajas de ser invisible _**escrito por **_Stephen Chbosky_** Para el que le interese x3. Ojalá les haya gustado, perdón si les pareció corto pero prometo que el siguiente será más largo. No olviden dejar su review para quejas, comentarios y/o peticiones, ¡hasta la próxima! **


	2. Capítulo 2

**A/N: **_¡Hey! perdonen por la tardanza, primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews :'3 muy considerado de su parte tomarse el tiempo de escribir unas palabras, y bueno. Esto es para ustedes ¡Feliz lectura!_

* * *

Capítulo 2

7 de septiembre de 2012

Querido diario:

Han pasado casi 2 semanas desde que te escribí, me disculpo por eso, de verdad. Pero mi profesor de la clase de baile me ha puesto en pareja con Mike para crear una coreografía, debo admitir que es muy emocionante, pero también es aterrador. ¿Puede ser eso posible? Supongo que sí, porque lo estoy sintiendo justo ahora, aún nos queda un par de días y aproveché mi hora de descanso para ponerte al día.

Las clases ya no me gustan, son más aburridas y difíciles, cada vez entiendo menos las explicaciones y, tengo que soportar las burlas y las miradas todo el rato. Por ejemplo en mi clase de historia, hay una chica rubia que no para de mirarme "discretamente" pero obviamente no es lo suficientemente "discreta" porque yo puedo verla y, eso me da mucho miedo. Todo comenzó la semana pasada, llegué tarde y el profesor se molestó muchísimo conmigo – obviamente – Así que me envió a la parte de atrás con esta chica, primero no paraba de sonreírme; entonces pensé que solo trataba de ser amable, le sonreí de vuelta.

Pero entonces comenzó a mirarme mientras escribía o trataba de comprender algo; entonces pensé que solo trataba de comprenderme, entonces ignoré el sentimiento.

Pero todo comenzó a ponerse más raro, al día siguiente me siguió "discretamente" a mi casillero, sentí sus ojos intensamente clavados en cada movimiento que hacía para cambiar mis libros, creí que solo se trataba de una broma o solo era muy tímida para saludar -irónico-

De nuevo decidí ignorar ese sentimiento dentro de mí, más tarde descubrí que también coincidimos en la clase de español – Por cierto: Hay una morena muy linda en esa clase, es increíble como habla el español con fluidez. Pero he oído que es latina así que, es un poco injusto. Ella creció con el idioma – Una vez más, no paraba de mirarme intensamente pero esta vez no sacaba sus ojos de mi, estoy muy segura de que ignoró toda la clase por "admirarme" pero realmente no sé que tengo de especial ¿ó que tengo que ella no? Digo, ambas somos rubias y al pareces tímidas también, solo un detalle: Claramente soy más alta. Pero ¿me estaría mirando tan intenso solo por mi estatura? No lo creo. Más tarde a la hora del almuerzo "accidentalmente" nos encontramos, yo estaba en camino hacia las gradas del campo – Ahora que lo pienso, ese es mi lugar especial – al dar un par de pasos hacia choqué con ella. Inmediatamente me disculpé y recogí su carpeta y un par de libros que llevaba minutos antes – Casualmente me fijé en la portada; _Los Juegos Del Hambre _por _Suzanne Collins- _Entonces me sonrió en agradecimiento, pero al leer el título no pude evitar sonreír.

Brittany: ¿Conoces el libro? – Pregunté curiosa.

XxXx: Claro, es uno de mis favoritos ¿Tú lo conoces? – Abrí la boca para contestar, pero antes se apresuró a terminar – ¡Pero claro que lo conoces! – Entonces le di una mirada de confusión, ¿cómo sabía eso? Yo solo he preguntado si lo conocía. Pero entonces, se apresuró a contestar – De lo contrario no me habrías preguntado, ¿cierto? Que tonta soy – Comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

Brittany: Oh… ¡Por supuesto! – Le regalé una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió – Soy Brittany – Le extendí mi mano.

XxXx: Lo sé… ¡Digo! Claro que lo sé, estamos juntas en clase de Historia y español – Rió nerviosamente de nuevo. No lo sé, esta chica me daba una impresión inusual, como si estuviera nerviosa al hablarme ¿pero qué digo? Tal vez solo eran ideas mías. – Soy Kitty – Respondió al estrechar mi mano.

Brittany: Kitty.. – Hice eco a su nombre, tratando de encontrarle un sentido. – En buena manera -. – Un gusto en conocerte.

Kitty abrió su boca para responder, pero al instante Quinn se acercaba hacia nosotras. Mirándome severamente, como siempre.

Quinn: No estarás hablando con la rara.. ¿verdad Kitty? – Se cruzó de brazos, mirando expectante a Kitty.

Kitty: No, Quinn yo- Quinn levanto su mano en el aire, indicándole a Kitty que no siguiera hablando; luego se volteó hacia mí.

Quinn: Escúchame bien, tal vez no te basta con pasearte por los pasillos aún sabiendo que **nadie **te quiere aquí, tal vez podré tolerar tus estupideces en clase, tal vez pueda soportar verte por ahí como si nada. Pero no voy a soportar que te acerques a **mis **cheerios ¿comprendes? – Ella me apuntaba con su dedo índice, con cada palabra ella daba un paso más hacia mí; yo daba un paso más hacia atrás. Hasta que tropecé y caí sentada en una de las gradas, solo pude asentir con mucho miedo, entonces se volteó hacia Kitty.- Tú. Vamos de aquí, no quiero que te infectes con la estupidez de Pierce.

Kitty me miró a los ojos tratando de disculparse a espaldas de Quinn, pero yo solo moví mi cabeza, indicándole que estaba bien. Pero no la culpo, se lo controladora que puede llegar a ser Quinn. En fín… mi descanso casi se acaba y no quiero desperdiciarlo contándote sobre lo mala que es Quinn. Aunque para serte sincera… no tengo nada más "cool" que contarte, lo demás son solo detalles, aunque podría contarte sobre lo buena que es la comida de la nueva cocinera ¡igual que ella! Es muy amable y me agrada, lo que más me molesta es que los chicos la molestan por ser… gorda.

Me gustaría tener otra palabra que no sea "gorda" porque eso suena muy grosero – al menos para mí - ¿Qué tal si..? Mejor uso la palabra "Grande" ¡sí! Eso suena mejor y mucho menos grosero. Solo tengo 15 minutos restantes, ¿Qué más te puedo decir? No tengo idea..

Es gracioso ¿sabes? Se suponía que estabas aquí para escucharme y estabas dispuesto a hacerlo las últimas 2 semanas, seguro que me esperabas – Esperabas buenas noticias – pero sin embargo yo estaba tan ocupada que no te hice caso, ahora que necesito que me escuches me quedo seca. Pero no te preocupes, te confesaré una última cosa antes de irme ¿De acuerdo? Vale.

¿Recuerdas la chica que mencione hace unos minutos? ¿La de la clase de español? ¡Exacto! La latina, descubrí que también está en la escuadra de las animadoras – Eso explica porque es tan linda… - Al momento pensé que sería bueno hacerme su amiga, pero no lo sé…

Las palabras de Quinn siguen retumbando en mi cabeza, aún después de haberlas dicho severos días antes pero, ¿adivina que más descubrí? Ella y Quinn son hermanastras, no creas que estuve revolviendo en los expedientes de alguna de las dos.. ¡No! El otro día escuche a un par de animadoras hablando sobre ello, eso es todo ¡lo juro!.

Lo cual lo haría mucho peor, si Quinn quería desgarrarme por cruzar un par de palabras con Kitty, no me imagino que me haría si me ve con Santana – Si algún día llego a hablarle, Por supuesto – Podría arrancarme la cabeza, golpearme hasta morir, arrancarme un brazo ¡ó peor aún! Podría arrancarme el brazo y golpearme con el hasta morir, luego arrancarme la cabeza.. ¡Bah! Pero que cosas digo ¿no? Creo que debo dejar de ver mucha televisión, ¡oh! Hablando de televisión, el viernes pasado Katie y yo nos preparamos para nuestra noche de películas – No las rentamos, buscamos algo divertido en televisión hasta la media noche ó después – Y encontramos esta película, ¡te juro que estaba buenísima! Ahora no recuerdo el nombre. Pero trata sobre una chica que es llevada a una institución mental, porque su tío quería quedarse con todo el dinero que su madre le dejo a sus dos hijas – Eso es algo típico ¿no crees? – Pero no comprendí la mayoría, pero comenzó a interesarme cuándo la chica tenía que bailar pero era muy tímida ¡Hey! ¡Fíjate en eso! Justo como me pasa a mí, en pocas palabras la película fue muy buena, aunque antes de la mitad Katie se quedó dormida.

¡Dios! Como pasa el tiempo, me queda poco menos de 10 minutos, en fín, trataré de escribirte esta noche; como siempre quedamos. De nuevo, gracias de nuevo por escucharme, tratar de comprenderme y no juz-

* * *

Brittany: ¡hey! ¡Devuelve eso! – Grité en mi defensa.

Quinn: ¿o si no qué? ¿le vas a llamar a tu banda de raros? – Río con maldad, sosteniendo mi diario fuera de mi alcance.

Brittany: Quinn… por favor, devuélvelo eso no te pertenece..

Quinn: "Quinn, por favor, devuélvelo eso no te pertenece" – Dijo imitando mi voz, tratando de leer mi diario -¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes?.

Brittany: Yo no estaba tratando de- Mi expresión facial cambió cuándo comenzó a leer un párrafo de mi diario, inmediatamente traté de quitárselo pero olvide el minúsculo detalle de que no venía sola – ¡Por favor Quinn!.

Quinn comenzó a reír cruelmente, burlándose de mi estado. A la altura yo estaba completamente roja, con lágrimas atrapadas en mis ojos que luchaban por salir

Quinn: ¿No me digas que vas a llorar? ¡Déjate ya de infantilerías Pierce! –

Eso fue lo que necesitaba escuchar para romper en llanto, traté de retener las lágrimas dentro de mis ojos pero ya era muy tarde, las lágrimas brotaban, brotaban y brotaban de mis ojos, recorriendo mis mejillas. Mientras tanto Quinn se reía aún más fuerte por mi estado, pronto la visión se me nubló y no pude ver exactamente lo que estaba haciendo; pero estoy segura de que trataba de leer mi diario.

Entonces solo hubo silencio, después de un par de minutos tomé coraje de algún lugar muy dentro de mí. Me limpié furiosamente las lágrimas de mis ojos y me levante con mi vista fija en Quinn; una mirada muy inusual en mi, estaba toda llena de odio.

Brittany: Devuélvemelo. – Extendí mi mano en señal de que iba enserio.

Quinn: ¿Quién te crees para-

Brittany: Ya he escuchado eso antes. Devuélvemelo. – La corté sin más, lo cual la hizo enfurecer.

Quinn: ¿Pero tú que te has creído? No voy a hacer lo que una como **tú **me diga qué demonios puedo o no hacer.

Brittany: No lo volveré a repetir Quinn. DEVUELVELO AHORA – Contesté alzando mi voz.

Quinn: ¿Qué? ¿quieres este pedazo de basura a lo que llamas "diario"? o mejor dicho, a lo que lo llamas tu "amigo" – Rió – Seamos reales por un momento Pierce, tu ni en un millón de años tendrías un amigo.. – Esto me estaba hartando, apreté mis puños a más no poder tratando de contener mis ganas de golpearla – Además, sigue confesándote a un pedazo de papel.. porque eso es lo más cerca que vas a poder llegar para "hablar" con alguien real-

Brittany: ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya no te soporto más!

Dicho esto me acerqué a grandes horcajas hacia ella, todo pasó tan rápido que apenas pude procesar lo que había pasado. Yo Brittany S. Pierce, había golpeado a Quinn Fabray. Exacto a la mismísima perra Quinn Fabray, "la reina de Mckinley".

Le di un vistazo más a la Quinn tendida en el suelo; presionando su nariz con una de sus manos. La había golpeado en la nariz, lo suficientemente fuerte para que callera al suelo – Cosa que yo no quería -.

Quinn: ¡Mi nariz! ¡Me has golpeado la put* nariz! – Dijo aún completamente shockeada, seguro no más que yo - ¡Hija de-

-¡Quinn! ¿pero qué demonios pasó aquí?- Interrumpió una morena, mirando completamente sorprendida entre Quinn y yo - ¿Y quién eres tú?

Brittany: Yo-yo..

Quinn: ¡Esta es la estúpida que rompió mi nariz- agh! – Lanzaba quejidos de dolor, tratando de ponerse de pie con ayuda de la morena.

-¿Pero cómo demonios llegaron a esto? ¡Joder, Quinn! ¡Estas sangrando! – Cuidadosamente toco la nariz de Quinn, pero como dijo antes, está rota. Yo estaba inmóvil y sin saber qué hacer, lo único que se me ocurrió fue recoger mi diario inmediatamente, cosa que hice. – Vamos a llevarte con la enfermera – Rodeo la cintura de Quinn con su brazo, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio – Y tú – Me apuntó a mí. –No te muevas, tu y yo tenemos que hablar – Dicho esto se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon.

Hablar… ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡He metido la pata hasta el fondo! Pero la manera en que lo dijo. _Tú y yo. _Sin duda es la hermana de Quinn, ¿pero qué he hecho..? Estoy en grandísimos problemas..

* * *

**¡INTERACCIÓN BRITTANA PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! Realmente espero que les haya gustado, y bueno.. les agradezco sus reviews de nuevo y les devolveré el favor. Acá abajo contestaré :'3 ¡Quejas, sugerencias, opiniones no olvides dejar tu review! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Mañana entro a clases (D,:) por lo que talvez no me dejará mucho tiempo de seguir escribiendo o postear pero no me gusta dejar el trabajo tirado, así que esten tranquil s, tal vez me vaya a tardar hasta una semana pero les juro que actualizare :D**

**SnixxBrittana:** _Gracias por dejar tu review ¡Saludos!_

**MiriamHudson****:** _¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Hago lo mejor para que les parezca interesante :) Gracias por dejar tu review ¡Saludos!_

**Liiz Gleek:** _¡Que bueno que te encantó! realmente lo aprecio :) Realmente no planeaba tardarme tanto al actualizar pero bueh.. Gracias por dejar tu review "Nueva y fiel lectora" ¡Saludos! n.n_

**Guest:** _¡Gracias! intento hacer lo mejor para que siga interesante ;) No hay nada que agradecer, i know the feeling, hay muchos fics en español que me gustan pero nunca los actualizan :'( Gracias por dejar tu review ¡Saludos!_

Eso fue todo de mi parte ¡Chao-Chao! n.n 


	3. Capítulo 3

**A/N: **lo siento D': sé que me tardé, pero tengo un desastre hecho en clases, y me regañaron por hacer "trampa" x'D. Anyways.. ojalá pueda compensarlos con el capítulo, ojalá les guste ¡Feliz lectura!

* * *

Capítulo 3

_¡Dios! Como pasa el tiempo, me queda poco menos de 10 minutos, en fín, trataré de escribirte esta noche; como siempre quedamos. De nuevo, gracias de nuevo por escucharme, tratar de comprenderme y no juz-_

¡Estoy en graves problemas! la golpeé, ¡la golpeé! ¿sabes lo que significa? ¡Estoy más que muerta! su hermana va a golpearme, pero ¡fue culpa de Quinn! yo solo trataba de mantenerte a salvo.. ¡Lo juro! dios.. ¿que voy a hacer? ¡Que voy a hacer!. Okay, he pasado por esto antes, solo tengo que.. recordar, ejercicios de relajación. Respira profundo, vamos Brittany, tu puedes hacerlo.. _Profundo y despacio. _Creo que está funcionando, no puedo seguir escribiendo así, mis manos están temblando como nunca antes, sigo tratando de relajarme pero, es inútil, ella va a golpearme.. ¿sabes? no planeé que nuestra primera charla fuera de esta manera.

No puedo, no puedo hacerlo... quiero correr, esconderme, ¡algo!. Estoy desesperada, pero si lo hago estaré decepcionando profundamente a mi papá, y no quier hacerlo. Entonces, es hora de hacerle frente a mis problemas, te escribiré por la noche, mantente a salvo, después de esto no creo que pueda volver a golpear a Quinn por ti sin que su hermana me mate primero.

Con mucho cariño,  
Brittany

* * *

Sigo pensando, recito las palabras de mi padre una y otra vez en mi cabeza para darme un poco más de valentía y aguantar los golpes. _Hacerle frente a mis problemas. _De acuerdo, esto es por ti papá, gracias.

Pacientemente junte mis cosas en un solo montón, las puse sobre mis muslos y espere a que lo peor llegara, giré mi cabeza en dirección a las duchas - Por donde Quinn y Santana salieron minutos antes - Entonces la vi, se acercaba relajadamente hacia mi. Sentí mi corazón latir al mil y mi respiración agitarse de nuevo, ella estaba a no más de _3 metros_ lejos de mi. Volví a mi posición original, admirando los campos de práctica, con mis manos sobre mis cosas; _ella estaba cerca_, di un último suspiro y cerré mis ojos; _podía sentir que sus pasos se frenaban a unos cuántos centímetros lejos_, despacio abrí mis ojos y puse mis cosas a un lado mío, me paré y gire mi cuerpo para verla de frente.

Santana: Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? -Se cruzó de brazos, apoyando su cuerpo en el barandal.

Brittany: Y-yo, lo sien-

Santana: Rubia, no pregunté si lo sentías ¿o acaso lo hice? -Negué con la cabeza- Eso creí. Responde la pregunta.

Brittany: Yo..-Miré sus ojos marrones, eran hermosos y profundos, tal como lo pensé. Traté de descubrir su expresión, para mi sorpresa no tenía ninguna, ni enfadada, ni nada. Solo estaba mirándome intensamente, para mi desgracia, la miré de vuelta.

Santana: ¿Tú que? ¿no puedes hablar? ¿es que acaso Quinn te dejó sin habla? -Su expresión se volvió de fastidio, eso no es bueno.

Brittany: Yo- hm.. Yo, solo me senté -Apunté a las gradas, no volteó la cara, solo se quedó esperando a que siguiera.

Santana: Ajá ¿y?

Brittany: Pues.. es-esta-ba escri..biendo -Mire a todas partes, huyendo de su mirada, luego la miré de nuevo. Ella me miraba con una cara maso menos de "¿Estas hablando enserio?" sabía que ella quería ir al grano, pero quería compararme más tiempo haciéndome la tonta.

Santana: Ajá -Asintió para que prosiguiera.

Brittany: E-entonces, Quinn.. -Mordí mi labio nerviosamente, observé como golpeaba el suelo con su pie desesperada mente, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y sin razón alguna me sonrojé y miré hacia el suelo inmediatamente.

Santana: Vale rubiecita, tal vez no dejé mi punto claro aquí, y no sé si tus padres te dejaron caer de sus brazos cuándo eras pequeña o naciste 6 meses antes de lo que tus padres esperaban. Pero vamos a aclarar las cosas rápido ¿Sí? asiente si entendiste, claro, si sabes hacer eso -Asentí rápidamente- Bien, pregunta número uno; ¿Qué quería Quinn?.

Brittany: E-ella, n-no lo s-s-sé -Santana asintió

Santana: ¿Había alguien más aquí?

Brittany: Eso cre-creo, n-no sé

Santana: ¿Crees o no sabes? -Respondió seriamente.

Brittany: No recuerdo.

Santana: Que conveniente ¿no? -Bajé mi mirada hacia el suelo- ¿Recuerdas como era la chica?

Brittany: ¿Qué chica? -Respondí confundida, aún mirando hacía al suelo.

Santana: ¿Eres tonta? la chica que golpeó a Q, ¿recuerdas como era?

Brittany: N-no.. -Por un momento pensé en mentirle -pero por alguna razón me arrepentí- Tragué saliva y respondí levantando mi mirada- Yo la golpeé.

Perfecto, sin tartamudear, bien hecho Brittany.

Santana abrió sus ojos a más no poder, descruzó sus brazos y me miró de nuevo -¿Tú- tú la golpeaste?- Con todo el miedo que tenía dentro, asentí.

Apreté mis párpados, bajé la cabeza un poco y estruje mis puños al rededor de la orilla de las gradas -Por favor... hazlo rápido- Esperé por un tiempo, nada pasó. Abrí uno de mis ojos lentamente, encontrándome con su cara de confusión.

Santana: ¿A que te refieres? -Se volteó completamente hacia mi

Brittany: ¿No... vas a golpearme? -Abrí mis ojos completamente y relajé mis manos

Santana: Uh, ¿no? ¿porque abría de hacerlo? ¿acaso quieres que lo haga?

Brittany: ¡NO! -Respondí casi inmediatamente, alzando mis manos para protegerme. A lo que Santana rió un poco

Santana: Relájate rubia, solo estaba bromeando -Se sentó junto a mi, un poco más relajada- Soy Santana, por cierto

Brittany: Lo sé.. -Dije por lo bajo.

Santana: ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿me has estado espiando? -Preguntó bromeando

Inmediatamente me sonrojé, tal vez ella bromeaba pero yo me lo tomé muy enserio, traté de excusarme con cualquier cosa.. "_Tal vez si le digo que perdió su cuaderno y lo encontré por casualidad, pero entonces me preguntaría donde está. Que tal si.. Le digo que ella misma me lo dijo, pero ella lo hubiera recordado. Tal vez que en clase escuché su nombre de la lista.. ¡Dios, Brittany! piensa rápido.." _

Santana: ¿Hey? ¿Rubia? -Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

Brittany: Lo escuché de un par de cheerios, así también me enteré que eres hermana de Quinn.. -Perfecto, ni siquiera tuve que mentir - Solo ocultar la mayor parte -

Santana: _Oh.._ vale, ¿que hay de ti?

Brittany: ¿Qu-qué hay de mi?

Santana: ¿Me vas a decir tu nombre?

Brittany: Mi nombre... _¡Claro! pero que tonta soy, ni siquiera le dije mi nombre _Uhm.. Brittany, mi nombre es Brittany

Santana: De acuerdo, _Brittany_, una última pregunta y podrás irte de aquí. - asentí temerosa -¿Cuándo golpeaste a Quinn... - Me miró, y yo bajé la mirada. Con una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza -...Te sentiste bien después de hacerlo?

No sabía que responder, aún que parecía estar totalmente relajada si le contestaba la verdad, podría matarme, sé que debo de decir la verdad pero estoy segura de que no aplicaría si - Casi literalmente - Mi vida está de por medio, así que me limité a negar con la cabeza. Ganándome una mirada incrédula por parte de Santana.

Santana: Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Brittany: Yo- N-no lo sé.. -Pausé por un momento, traté de inventar mi mejor excusa pero nada me vino a la cabeza- Yo-yo solo sentí que tenía que hacerlo, ella comenzó a molestarme y-y ¡ella estaba diciendo todas esas cosas malas! No pude soportarlo, y-y-o estaba entrando en pánico, comencé a llorar y-Dije todo rápidamente, no muy segura de que Santana entendiera ni la mitad de lo que dije, pero estaba alterándome de nuevo, cuando sentí su brazo rodear mis hombros cariñosamente.

Santana: Hey, calma, está bien si no recuerdas.. ahora quiero que te relajes ¿De acuerdo? –Asentí pesadamente, tratando de relajarme. Ella trato de ayudarme deslizando su mano arriba y abajo por toda el área de mi espalda, mientras descanse mi cabeza sobre su hombro -¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

Brittany: E-eso creo.. Gracias –Sonreí tímidamente, y para mi sorpresa ella sonrió de vuelta. Los próximos segundos no hicimos nada más que mirarnos directamente a los ojos, pero tuve esta extraña sensación de, acercarme a ella y atrapar sus labios con los míos, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Tal vez sea porque nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien, después de Sam o mi padre..

Santana: Entonces… -Rompió el silencio que se interpuso, después de un par de minutos exactamente- No has respondido mi pregunta

Brittany: Si lo hice, dije que no ¿recuerdas?

Santana: Me refiero a la _verdadera _respuesta Brittany

Dude en responder, pero después de todo me había mostrado que podía confiar en ella, aun solo rodeándome con su brazo tratando de tranquilizarme, significa algo.. al menos para mí.

Brittany: Bueno.. siendo sincera, si, tenía toda esta rabia dentro de mí y quería sacarla de algún modo, sin lastimar a nadie. Pero Quinn seguía diciendo esas cosas tan malas sobre mí y realmente no me ayudaba mucho… Pero ella tiene razón, soy una rara, nadie se acercaría a mí ni de chiste, es por eso que tengo a mi diario. Porque es lo más cerca que llegare de "hablar" realmente con alguien. –Conteste mirando hacia abajo, completamente avergonzada de haberle confesado mi secreto a la hermana de mi peor enemiga. Sentí las lágrimas inundando mis ojos, amenazando con salir, pero la sensación se fue cuando Santana hablo de nuevo.

Santana: Escúchame bien Brittany. Primero: No te sientas culpable entonces, Quinn debió estar molestándote un buen rato para que le dieras tremendo golpe. Segundo, nada de eso, yo soy alguien y estoy hablando contigo, no creo que eres rara.. solo tienes una visión del mundo que nadie más tiene, es por eso que nadie más que tu diario te comprende, porque te ayuda mucho a abrir los ojos y darte cuenta que _rara_ realmente significa que eres especial. Y por último, no digas tonterías, si _nadie_ quiere hablar contigo entonces que les den a los demás, yo seré tu _nadie_ cada vez que necesites hablar con alguien. –Termino con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, no pude hacer nada más que abrazarla fuertemente y echarme a llorar, nadie fuera de mis padres había sido tan bueno conmigo como Santana lo es ahora, realmente significa mucho para mí. –Ahora, quiero que dejes de llorar ¿De acuerdo?- Asentí alejándome para limpiar las lagrimas de mis mejillas –Tengo que irme ahora pero ¿Brittany?- Se levanto lista para irse, pero se volteo hacia mí en la última palabra, y por milésima vez desde que comenzamos la charla asentí para indicarle que la estaba escuchando –Quiero que pongas una atención especial en lo que te voy a decir; nunca, en tu vida te atrevas a bajar la mirada ante alguien, puede que algunas veces te topes con el mismísimo diablo. Pero quiero que me prometas que nunca volverás a bajar la mirada ante absolutamente nadie, ni a Quinn, ni siquiera a mi ¿De acuerdo?- Su expresión se torno seria, pero a la vez delicada y amable. Entonces levante mi mirada y asentí por última vez.

Brittany: De acuerdo. –Sonreí tímidamente, encontrando su mirada.

Santana: Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos Brittany, deberías mostrarlos más seguido- No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, ni tampoco detener la enorme sonrisa que nació en mis labios ante sus palabras – No es como que quisiera evitarlo, tampoco - Tenemos una promesa entonces, te veré por ahí, hasta luego Brittany.

Yo solo me quede ahí verla marcharse, no me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo con mucha fuerza cuando mis mejillas comenzaron a molestarme – Un dolor muy pequeño – pero estaba ahí, recogí mis libros y me di media vuelta para dirigirme a mi siguiente clase.

* * *

Querido amigo:

Estoy de vuelta, tal y como te lo prometí una de las muchas cosas que aprendí hoy, ¿recuerdas como te escribía entrando en pánico hace un par de horas? ¿De si "sobrevivía" a la plática con Santana te escribiría? Pues mírame, sigo aquí y sinceramente te contare que todo fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, no hubo gritos ni golpes, nada de eso. Primero comenzó interrogándome con una cara y actitud como si realmente fuera a matarme ¿sabes? Realmente pensé que iba a "morir" pero las cosas se suavizaron y eso realmente me gusto mucho, porque pude ver el lado suave de Santana – El cual seguramente no muestra muy seguido, para mantener su reputación – Y te podría decir que la considero mi mejor amiga, pero es una decisión muy apresurada porque apenas comencé a hablarle esta mañana además, tal vez ella no piensa lo mismo o tal vez o digo porque me recordó mucho al tiempo en el que tenía mis ataques de pánico cuando era pequeña y mi padre hacia justo lo que ella hizo; abrazarme y decirme que me tranquilizara porque todo se pondría mejor después. Tal vez te parezca extraño pero con una simple acción como esa yo puedo tomarle mucho cariño a alguien y supongo que esa es una de las razones que me hacen "especial" tal como Santana dijo.

Cierto, no te he contado la mejor parte, Santana dijo que a ella le gustaría hablar conmigo de nuevo alguna vez – Supongo, ya que la primer platica en la que estábamos no cuenta del todo ¿o sí? – sin mencionar que le confesé que tu eres el único que me comprende y por tal razón eres el único con el que puedo hablar sin temer a ser juzgada, eso y que nadie me hablaría porque me consideran rara por lo mismo, fue entonces cuando ella me dijo que realmente tu me ayudas a darme cuenta de que soy especial, no rara. También dijo que cada vez que necesitara hablar con alguien, ella sería mi "nadie".

Ese momento fue muy especial para mí, porque me di cuenta que como nadie más, ella estaba tratando de comprenderme. Supongo que las cosas fueron demasiado bien, en pocas palabras: Santana me hizo el día.

**Nota: "Hacer el día" en otras palabras significa que se lo mejoraron o alegraron.**

El resto de mi día fue un poco, muy, aburrido después de esto excepto por el hecho de que vi como le hacían bullying a un pobre chico solo por ser gay, si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Kurt, ¿a que no adivinas quien fue? – No, no fue Quinn - ¿Recuerdas a los bravucones del equipo de fútbol? fue uno de ellos, ese que parece un búfalo, ¿Deiv.. ? ¿Daibid? creo que talvez era Dave, Karofsky. Lo empujó contra los casilleros y le dijo algo muy ofensivo respecto a su orientación sexual, me pareció muy grosero, por dicha razón prefiero no escribir lo que dijo.

Los abusos se hacen cada vez más constantes y graves, no solo con él o conmigo, si no con todos, muy seguido camino por los pasillos y veo a un pobre chico siendo golpeado, a alguna chica siendo "asaltada" o incluso abusada visualmente - Espero que hayas comprendido a lo que me refiero - yo evito todo contacto con ellos, es por eso que conmigo no han hecho nada tan grave, ya es tarde.. y mi madre me dijo que debía dormir temprano porque tengo ensayo con Mike y los chicos de la clase de baile mañana, prometo escribirte lo más pronto que pueda, gracias por no juzgarme.

Con mucho cariño,  
Brittany

* * *

**A/N: **En serio, en serio lo siento, por favor no me maten D: pero la primera semana no me dio casi nada de tiempo para escribir o actualizar, además estoy muy traumada porque me pasa lo mismo que a Britt en el fic, descubrí que la chica que se sienta frente a mi se me queda viendo de re-ojo algunas veces e incluso me espera a la hora de salida y pues ._. además no habla, NADA de nada.. lo cúal me da más miedo xD  
pero de seguro solo es tímida, aanyways, gracias por dejar sus reviews en el cap anterior y tratare de actualizar pronto, no olviden dejar sus reviews con opiniones o ideas para proximos caps, haganlo porque enserio, las necesito :I  
Eso es todo de mi parte Chao-chao n.n


	4. Capítulo 4

**AN: Disculpen si me tardo en actualizar, esta vez no les "tirare rollo" xD anyways, aquí esta el nuevo cap, ¡disfruten! **

* * *

Capítulo 4

11 de Septiembre del 2012

Querido Diario:

No tengo mucho tiempo, pero mi profesor de español dijo que podíamos tomarnos un breve descanso mientras arreglaba sus asuntos, la cosa es, creo que estoy enamorada. Si, dije _enamorada. _Estoy muy confundida, desde el día que Santana me dijo esas palabras siento que debo estar cerca de ella, siempre. Y eso es aterrador, sin ofender a nadie pero me siento como Kitty conmigo, no puedo dejar de mirarla a escondidas, cada vez que puedo, incluso en los pasillos. Estoy segura que ella me ha visto igual pero no te lo aseguro, siempre me obligo a retirar la mirada y acelerar mi paso para alejarme de ahí.

Sin embargo, no hemos hablado últimamente aún cuándo me dijo que sería mi "nadie" y no tengo nadie con quien hablar, espera.. por nadie no me refiero a Santana, realmente me refiero a nadie porque para referirme a ella discretamente digo "nadie" espera.. ¿qué? lo siento, estoy completamente perdida. Retomando el tema, no he hablado con ella aún cuándo más lo necesito. Sé que te estarás preguntando por qué. Lo hago por ella, si la ven públicamente hablando conmigo por los pasillos arruinaría totalmente tu reputación y eso significa que también la molestarían, y no quiero eso para ella.

Verás, ella me agrada _demasiado.. _no de la manera en la que le "agrado" a Kitty. No, no, nada de eso. Solo que me siento realmente confundida, y necesito aclararlo lo más pronto posible, porque si no me volveré como Kitty.. No me mal interpretes, no es que Kitty sea mala o rara, nada de eso. Es solo que me aterra como me sigue con la mirada aún después de lo que Quinn advirtió. Por cierto, la nariz de Quinn está mejor, escuche que sana muy rápido y aunque suene ridículo me alegro mucho por eso, realmente quiero disculparme por lo que hice pero sé que no podré ni abrir la boca antes de que ella intente golpearme o comenzar a gritarme insultos como usualmente lo hace.

_Oh_ una última cosa antes de marcharme, ¿recuerdas al pobre chico que es abusado por ser _gay? _adivina, somos "amigos" No te podría decir con certeza que somos amigos-amigos porque solo le hablé una vez, fue exactamente después de que el idiota de Karofsky lo acorralara y le tirara un _slushie_ al rostro, sé que le dolió y probablemente también le ardieron los ojos después, recuerda que yo también pasé por eso. Yo estaba en mi camino a clase de Biología cuándo me di cuenta, me sentí muy mal por él así que decidí acercarme y tratar de ayudarle pero él se rehusó. Por fuera parecía estar totalmente tranquilo casi como si no le importara que acaban de lanzarle un slushie. Lo cuál me sorprendió aún más, porque vi sus ojos, sentí que estaba muy asustado de que pudiera hacerle daño también pero traté de convencerlo de lo contrario, aún así el no movió ni un músculo. Lo mejor que pude hacer fue darle un consejo e irme a mi clase.

Brittany: De acuerdo, mantén tus ojos cerrados en todo momento o de lo contrario podrías lastimarlos gravemente, te recomiendo que uses agua caliente para tu rostro y ropa, pero ten cuidado de no quemarte, _oh.. _y no te preocupes por la mancha, parece grave pero realmente no dura mucho.

Me sentí bien después de eso, tal vez no le fui de mucha ayuda físicamente pero al menos sé que pude ayudarle con mi consejo y a decir verdad, fue la primera vez que di un consejo, solo espero que decida tomarlo. Debo suponer que aquí nos despedimos, prometo escribirte pronto.

Con mucho cariño,

Brittany

* * *

**Lamento que sea tan corto, pero al menos actualice :l enserio, lo siento tengo como 2 tareas atrasadas en la escuela y son de las difíciles para colmo todavía no llevo ni 2 semanas completas D: Así que me tomaré un descanso para ponerme al día, también trabajaré en el próximo capítulo para que les sea de su agrado.  
Gracias a las personas que dejan sus reviews, realmente los aprecio, el siguiente se los dedico a ellos(? xD**

**no olviden dejar su review para expresar sus opiniones libremente :D**

**Bueno, sin más me voy, chao-chao n.n**

_-CW._**  
**


	5. Capítulo 5

**AN: **Hola, probablemente ahora que no tarde casi una semana en actualizar no me maten peero bueh.. este me salio algo aburrido, no quiero mentirles asi que si tienen sueño lean esto antes, okno, espero que les guste, ¡Feliz lectura!.

* * *

Capítulo 5

16 de Septiembre del 2012

Querido diario:

Finalmente terminamos la coreografía. Y debo decir que todo el tiempo valió la pena, pero por otro lado pienso que algo le falta.. Simplemente no siento que esté completo, pero ¿a quién le importa cierto? es solo una inocente opinión. Además tengo buenas noticias, excelentes si me permites decir. Mi profesor de baile, no sé cómo pero me ha visto mientras practico mi baile en privado y me citó en su oficina para hablar conmigo.

Brittany: Profesor Callahan? -Pregunté sigilosamente, después de tocar la puerta un par de veces y abrirla para ver si alguien estaba dentro- ¿Se encuentra aquí?

Callahan: Brittany, pasa por favor, te estaba esperando -Dijo pacientemente, pintando una sonrisa en sus labios. No hice esperar mucho, con cuidado cerré la puerta detrás de mi y caminé hacia su escritorio- Toma asiento.

Asentí e hice lo que me había pedido, nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, el señor Callahan lucía bastante tranquilo pero aún así no podía evitar tomar el lado negativo de mis pensamientos.

Brittany: ¿Estoy en problemas? -Dije con mi voz casi en un susurro, pero no podía evitarlo, la preocupación hablaba por mí.

Callahan: No, nada de eso -Se reclinó hacia atrás- Es todo lo contrario -Sonrió alegremente, lo que fue muy contagioso porque me gusta sonreír así que lo hice- Déjame comenzar por felicitarte, vi lo que hiciste en el auditorio esta tarde, fue muy impresionante.

Brittany: ¿Lo vio? y-yo pensé que no había nadie ahí -Me apresuré a decir, a este punto sonrojada por la idea de mi profesor viéndome bailar y probablemente pensando en lo incómodo que debió ser.

Callahan: Cálmate Brittany -Sonrió una vez más para tranquilizarme- No hay nada malo con eso, de hecho, me gustaría proponerte que presentes tu baile en la próxima asamblea escolar, ¿qué dices?

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, mire en todas direcciones inspeccionando cada rincón de la oficina; en caso de que estuviera hablando con alguien más. -¿Yo?- Me arrepentí de haberlo dicho al instante porque no me di cuenta de lo tonto que sonó.

El señor Callahan sonrió -Si, tú. No hay nadie más que tú y yo aquí dentro, no sé tú Brittany pero yo no veo a nadie más -Agregó con un tono juguetón, a lo que deje escapar una risita. Por supuesto que no había nadie más aquí dentro.

Brittany: Pero claro, disculpe mi tonta pregunta-

Callahan: No, no, no hay porqué disculparse. Al contrario, siempre es bueno preguntar ¿Lo sabes? -Preguntó asegurándome con un tono firme, asentí tímidamente- Me alegro que lo sepas, retomando el tema ¿Qué piensas de mi propuesta, te gustaría aceptar?

Brittany: Yo.. -Mis pensamientos me impidieron seguir hablando, yo sabía que quería hacerlo pero mi vergüenza era un obstáculo fuerte y al menos para mí, muy difícil de combatir- Yo-_uhm... _¿Podría pensarlo?.

Callahan: Seguro, tomate tu tiempo -Contestó pacientemente, entonces sentí que era hora de irme así que me levanté y comencé a caminar en dirección a la puerta cuándo su voz repentinamente me detuvo- Antes de que te marches, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa, Brittany?.

Brittany: Técnicamente acaba de hacerlo -Sonreí juguetona mente, haciendo reír por, no lo sé. La primera vez al señor Callahan.

Callahan: Es cierto, chica lista -Cortó su risa con una amigable sonrisa- ¿Que es lo que tienes que pensar exactamente, Brittany? -Continuó con un tono serio- Digo, siendo razonables: Tienes el ritmo y movimientos dentro de ti Brittany, naciste con el don. Además, no entiendo ¿acaso es miedo? déjame aclarar que no hay nada a que temer, el equipo te apoyará por seguro -Sus palabras _tal como dijo _me hicieron razonar un poco, pero aún seguía insegura de que responder así que me limité a asentir- Eso era todo, ten un buen día Brittany.

Brittany: Usted también señor -Sonreí y sacudí mi mano en forma de despedida-

Callahan: Richard, llámame Richard -Completó tranquilamente-.

Brittany: _Richard.. _De acuerdo, buen día.

Con eso me alejé, ¿te digo la verdad? él tenía razón, estaba asustada por hacer el ridículo frente a todos pero después de pensarlo una y otra vez, me dije a mí misma que no había nada que perder. Digo, ¿qué es lo peor que me puede pasar? ¿Reírse de mí? eso ya lo hacían desde hace tiempo así que, mañana le diré al señor Call- Lo siento, le diré a _Richard_ que acepto su propuesta.

En otras noticias, oficialmente te puedo confirmar que Kurt y yo somos amigos, todo esto pasó _aunque suene increíble _gracias al idiota de Karofsky. No sé cómo, pero tomé la confianza para poder responder por el pobre de Kurt, te confieso que fue emocionante y arriesgado, tal vez por eso lo hice.

_Yo estaba caminando por los pasillos de Mckinley tranquilamente, no recuerdo muy bien que hacia porque... me perdí. Estaba muy confundida en las direcciones y termine en el baño de chicos, pero inmediatamente me di cuenta salí de ahí aterrada porque entre al baño de los chicos! no podía creerlo inmediatamente me sentí mal por eso y quería disculparme pero entonces me di cuenta que tendría que disculparme con todos y cada uno de los chicos, y eso era demasiado difícil porque hay demasiados en esta escuela. Así que decidí olvidarme del asunto como si nada hubiera pasado, pero podía oír los gritos graves de alguien, sin nada más que hacer seguí la voz curiosamente y termine con la peor escena de todas._

_Dave: ¿Y todavía te atreves a caminar por los pasillos así como si nada? ¿Acaso no entiendes tu maldito lugar aquí? las personas como tú no entienden, siempre aprenden por las malas- Le grito Dave a Kurt. _

_Kurt: ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con que yo sea diferente? A ti no te importa quién soy o como soy- Se defendió igualmente gritando._

_Dave: ¿Eres tu el que no entiende, cierto?- Rio irónicamente -Los de tu tipo no deberían existir, son unos raros. _

_Kurt: Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero no me sacaras la manera en la que pienso, creo y soy- _

_Dave: Tú lo pediste- Alzo su puño preparándose para impactarlo contra la cara de Kurt, cuando involuntariamente mi voz interrumpió el proceso. _

_Brittany: ¡Hey!- Ambos se voltearon en mi dirección, la cara de Dave parecía querer estallar a carcajadas, puse mala cara y me acerque como rayo hacia ellos -Déjalo en paz._

_Dave: ¿O si no que? me golpearas con tu diario de rara?- Se burlo, lo que me hizo enfurecer aun mas -Mira como muero de miedo._

_Brittany: ¿Y que si lo hago? la pasta es dura, ¿sabes?- Con eso comenzó a reír y me echo una mirada de incredibilidad._

_Dave: Solo vete de aquí, y aprende de una vez por todas como este- Miro a Kurt con desprecio -Cual es tu lugar._

_Brittany: No- Dije firmemente._

_Dave: ¿Que has dicho?- _

_Brittany: te he dicho, que no-_

_Por un momento Dave me miro intensamente antes de empujar a Kurt y caminar hacia mí, este ultimo me dio una mirada de "No lo hagas" pero ya era muy tarde, Dave se planto frente a mí y me acorralo contra una pared. _

_Dave: ¿Y tu quien te crees?- Dijo furioso -¿En esta escuela todos los raros piensan que pueden caminar como si nada?. Pues escuchen bien, tu y ese marica de allá no tienen derecho alguno, ¿entiendes?-_

_Brittany: Aléjate Karofsky, ¿cuál es tu problema?-_

_Dave: Ustedes. Ustedes dos son mi maldito problema. Me preocupa andar en ropa interior por los vestidores, quien sabe si este husmeando por ahí-_

_Brittany: Te aseguro que no lo hace, Kurt no sería tan estúpido para interesarte en desgracias como tu- Santo dios Brittany, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? Podía ver como la ira crecía en su mirada, pensó en golpearme, lo sé. Así que tal y como en el asunto de Santana, cerré mis ojos y me prepare._

_Kurt: ¡BASTA!- Hablo por primera vez -A mi puedes golpearme, pero a ella no la toques- Me defendió con su tono alzado._

_Dave: Vaya, vaya, vaya. Mariquita defiende a la rara, que adorable. _

_Kurt: Cállate, tú no eres mejor, ¿sabes?. ¡Tú solo eres un pedazo de cobarde!- Grito Kurt furioso._

_Dave: ¿Que acabas de decir? ¡repítemelo! ¡anda!- _

_Kurt: ¡Dije que eres un cobarde!- _

_Dave: Acabas de firmar tu sentencia, Hummel- _

_Dave estaba decidido a golpear a Kurt, seguramente hasta que se canse o Kurt muera por el daño, pero yo no lo podía permitir, necesitaba ayudarle sin dañar a nadie pero era casi imposible tratándose de Dave. Así que en cuanto me dio la espalda, golpee su rodilla y lo empuje haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Lanzo un quejido de dolor y luego me miro como si fuera matarme, y no lo dude tome la mano de Kurt y salimos corriendo de allí antes de que algo mas grave pasara. Después de un rato escuche a Kurt reírse, no carcajadas solo una risa pequeña._

_Brittany: ¿Que es tan gracioso?- _

_Kurt: Nada, solo el hecho de que acabas de derribar a un jugador de futbol de casi media tonelada- Dijo sarcásticamente, aun entre risas -De todas maneras, muchas gracias. No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti._

_Brittany: No fue nada, tú no mereces que te traten así solo por ser gay- Sonreí._

_Kurt: ¿Estas diciendo que no te molesta, o incomoda..?-_

_Brittany: Para nada, puedes confiar- _

_Kurt: Hey, ahora te recuerdo, tú me ayudaste cuando Karofsky me tiro el Slushie-_

_Brittany: Esa soy yo- Sonreí alegremente y extendí mi mano -Soy Brittany.. _

_Kurt: Kurt Hummel- Sacudió mi mano con una sonrisa._

Increíble, ¿cierto? La verdad me alegra mucho que por fin puedo hablar con alguien y contarle sobre ti, porque tú eres irremplazable, aun así tenga miles de amigos seguirás siendo el mejor, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, mi semana ha sido un poco dura pero ya estoy aquí escribiéndote tal y como prometí, ¿eso es lo que vale cierto? bueno al menos eso espero.

Abordando el siguiente tema, creo que finalmente Kitty "me supero" ya no la he visto tan frecuente como antes, supongo -espero- que sea algo bueno. Seguro comenzó a salir con el chico castaño del equipo de futbol, según escuche es disléxico... Como Sam. Aun no puedo creer que él me dejo sola desde hace ya un año, tampoco el hecho de que en un par de semanas cumplirá dos. Que rápido pasa el tiempo, rayos, recordarlo me puso triste. Y no quiero estar triste, al menos no hoy, me daré una ducha fría y luego volveré.

* * *

Ya estoy de vuelta, perdona que me fuera así de repente pero como escribí antes me puse muy triste porque Sam era mi mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños y aun sigo tratando de averiguar porque me dejo, pero de igual manera lo hecho, hecho esta y lastimosamente no puedo devolverle la vida, ¿o si? No lo sé, solo espero encontrar en Kurt un amigo como Sam o un amigo como tú, lo cual sería mil veces mejor porque tú me escuchas y no me juzgas, y eso es lo que más aprecio de ti, enserio.

Estoy muy cansada, debo agradecer que hoy es Jueves, así que mañana es Viernes ¿no? realmente no recuerdo, yo solo sé que después del Jueves sigue el día que todos pueden descansar para el fin de semana, y eso me gusta, aun que he escuchado por todos lados que los viernes son para salir con alguien, y yo no tengo a alguien, seguramente Kurt tiene planes y Richard seguro que también, pero sería muy raro salir con tu profesor. Así que descartamos esa idea. Probablemente podría salir con Katie a dar una vuelta o algo, pero entonces recuerdo que no tengo permiso para conducir porque soy menor de edad, vaya, tal vez mi destino es morir aburrida. No es como que vaya morir ahora mismo ¿verdad? Demonios, ¡ni siquiera he completado mi lista!

Oh cierto, olvide contarte de mi lista antes, como veras tengo una lista de cosas que debo hacer antes de morir, pensé en hacer cuando Sam murió porque dicen los rumores que se suicido por problemas en casa, y eso me llevo a pensar si algún día yo tendría los dichosos problemas en casa, el caso es que comencé una lista y aun no puedo mostrártela. Disculpa que lo diga pero aunque aprecio mucho que me escuchas aun no puedo mostrártela, es algo aun más personal que tu, pero si tienes suerte te la mostrare pronto, emocionante ¿cierto?.

Mi madre me llamo para cenar, pero no quiero dejarte así que te traeré conmigo porque es una ocasión doblemente especial, mi madre por fin se queda a cenar con nosotros después de mucho tiempo y planeo decirle sobre la propuesta de Richard, espero que este igual de emocionada que yo. No lo dudo, esta cena se siente mucho mejor con la familia completa, mira a Katie esa sonrisa no la ha tenido desde que la lleve al parque de diversiones el mes pasado, ¿te acuerdas? no paro de sonreír en, literalmente, tres días. Mi mama luce muy feliz también, por cierto, prepárate porque ahora les diré sobre la propuesta de Richard, deberíamos grabar este momento, espera.. no tenemos cámara. ¡Rayos! bueno, estas tu aquí al menos puedo describir sus caras, ¡pero qué buena idea! sin duda eres un genio.

Dios, Katie no para de saltar, su sonrisa abarca de oreja a oreja estoy muy segura que si sigue sonriendo así le dolerá el rostro por el resto del fin de semana. ¡Y de mi madre ni se diga! no había tenido un abrazo en familia desde hace mucho tiempo, ya había olvidado lo reconfortante que se siente. ¡Guau! esta cena fue la mejor de todas, ¿ah? ¿te gusto nuestra primera cena en familia? espero que sí, eres importante para mí y tratare de involucrarme mas, así tendré mas cosas que contarte cada noche que pueda, vale? eso es! creo que ya tengo algo más que agregar a mi lista, gracias amigo! no cabe duda que eres el mejor de todos.

Se hace tarde, me gusto mucho escribirte de nuevo y no hay duda alguna de que mi parte favorita de este día fue traerte conmigo a la cena familiar aun que mi mama me regaño un par de veces porque según sus palabras. "No es de buenos modales traer un libro a la mesa" aunque técnicamente no eres un libro, si no un diario. En fin, gracias por escucharme y espero escribirte pronto.

Con mucho cariño,

Brittany

* * *

**a/n: Lo se, lo se. probablemente me quieran comer viva porque los hice esperar mucho para tal cosa tan aburrida, les juro que hasta yo me queria dormir D: pero buenas noticias, Brittana is back en el proximo capitulo, solo espero que sigan vivos y con interes para leerlo. Bueno aqui me despido, cuidense mucho y saludos a todos. ¡chao-chao! n.n**

**PD: Agradezco mucho la ayuda de mi amigo, no me gusta quedarme con los creditos asi que le dare lo suyo, el escribio la pelea entre Kurt-Dave-Brittany y una escena Klaine que vendra mas adelante.**

_-CW._


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

29 de Septiembre del 2012

Querido diario:

Acabo de tener el mejor día de mi vida, estoy completamente segura que aún así anuncien el apocalipsis la sonrisa no se borrará de mi rostro ni aún si encuentran mi cadáver, eso si hay alguien para encontrarlo, desde luego. La situación es que tuve una cita... ¡Con Santana! fue maravilloso, pero no quiero perder el hilo de la conversación así que te diré todo desde el principio.

_Apenas terminaba una agradable conversación con Kurt sobre todo y a la ves nada, me dijo que tenía que ir a entregar un informe de su clase de Matemática así que nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y un ademán con la mano. Cuándo en la esquina de mis ojos vi a Santana, no sé por cuánto tiempo estuve admirándola entre suspiro y suspiro. Debió ser un largo rato porque ella devolvió la mirada. Entonces sonrió y sin despegar sus ojos de los míos dijo unas palabras a sus compañeras animadoras antes de correr hacia mi. me sentí muy avergonzada pero debo admitir, que valió la pena._

_-¡Hola Britt!-Comenzó por saludarme, un poco entre cortado por la distancia que tuvo que correr para llegar hasta mi._

_-Hola S-san..tana-Mentalmente me di un golpe por casi llamarla "San" probablemente ella no era el tipo de los que les gustan los sobrenombres._

_-Tonterías solo llámame San, mi nombre es muy largo y es un fastidio pronunciarlo completo-Estaba equivocada, por primera vez en mi vida estaba contenta de haberme equivocado._

_-De- De acuerdo-Intenté sonreír pero fallé torpemente y termine haciendo algún tipo de mueca rara._

_-Entonces, quería preguntarte si te gustaría venir con nosotros al partido de esta noche-Espera.. ¿qué? ¿estaba hablando en serio? no, no puede ser. Probablemente está bromeando porque Quinn se lo pidió, sí eso debe ser-¿Britt? ¿sigues conmigo?._

_-Uhm- ¿me estas hablando a mi?- Mire a ambos lados para asegurarme mientras ella soltó una risita y luego sonrió completamente para responder._

_-Claro que sí Britt, no veo a nadie más aquí. ¿Tu sí?-Dejando de lado los montones de estudiantes que iban y venían por los pasillos tiene sentido._

_-¿E-estás hablando conmigo? ¿De salir... __**en serio**__?-Aún no dejaba esa mueca entre confusión y emoción, no sé por cuál lado irme... es difícil saber si bromea o no, pero está sonriendo. No creo que la haya visto sonreír así desde que hablamos._

_-Claro que estoy hablando en serio, ¿por qué no lo estaría? Somos amigas ¿recuerdas?-Dijo, aún pacientemente lo que me sorprende al ser ella porque si fuera cualquier otra persona, ya estaría hablando con el aire._

_-¿Lo somos?-_

_-Claro que sí, si no explícame que hago aquí hablando contigo-Tiene sentido-Entonces ¿que dices? ¿vienes o no?-No tenía palabras para negarme, y no quería hacerlo, así que sonreí y asentí._

_-Me encantaría ir-Respondí muy segura, con palabras firmes._

_-¡Perfecto! entonces te veo a las 6:00 o tal vez te vea por ahí-Terminó amablemente mientras me fundía en un abrazo. Rápidamente noté que mi cara cambió a ser como un tomate por el gesto, espero que no lo note. Correspondí el abrazo torpemente y después nos separamos, nos despedimos igual como Kurt y cada quién se fue por su camino._

_Admito que el resto de mi día no fue nada interesante, en absoluto, simplemente fue lo mismo: El profesor de Historia sale a mitad de la clase frustrado con la excusa de una llamada telefónica, la consejera estudiantil dándonos ideas locas sobre como cuidarse cuándo.. uhm... tienen.. sexo, el profesor de Literatura avanzada regañando a Artie, el chico de los lentes raros, porque no entiende el concepto de leer y re-leer. Y por último tenemos al profesor de español, últimamente me he dado cuenta que su acento español es muy raro, no se parece nada al de un auténtico Latino. No lo digo por Santana, ¡claro que no! es solo que por la noche pasan películas de latinos subtituladas al idioma, el acento y su pronunciación es... interesante mente distinta. Cuándo llegué a casa Katie ya estaba ahí, lo que me sorprendió mucho porque generalmente tengo 15 minutos en casa antes de recogerla y traerla, pero me tranquilicé cuándo le pregunté como había llegado aquí y ella me respondió que su cuidadora la trajo amablemente. Pero aún así es peligroso, una niña pequeña sola en casa, ¿qué si un extraño llama la puerta y secuestra a Katie? tonterías, no quiero atraer malos pensamientos, mejor dejo el tema por la paz._

_-Katie, Brittany tiene una.. especie de cita hoy, así que tendré que llamar a la niñera ¿vale?- Asintió con una sonrisa._

_-¿Con quién Britty?-_

_-Con una...-Recordé cuándo Santana dijo que eramos amigas, y eso me hizo muy feliz-Amiga._

_Entonces su sonrisa creció y alzo las cejas -Oh... así que una amiga.. De acuerdo Britty- _

_-Buena niña-Sonreí y de costumbre la despeiné un poco haciéndola gruñir pero en el fondo sé que trataba de esconder su risita-Britty aún tiene tiempo antes de marcharse, ¿quieres hacer algo mientras tanto?-_

_-¡Veamos una película!- _

_-De acuerdo, ¿cuál quieres ver hoy?-Tire mi mochila al suelo y rodeé el sillón para llegar a la colección de películas infantiles para Katie._

_-¡El rey león! ¡Si, si, si! ¡Quiero ver esa!-Contestó saltando de arriba a abajo y de un lado a otro con emoción, lo que produjo que riera y asentí acercándome a la televisión._

_-¿Que te parece si mientras pongo la película, vas por alguna botana a la cocina?-Dije en su oído, como si quisiera decirle un secreto lo que realmente no, pero aún así lo hago. Ella ama los secretos. Asintió fuertemente y corrió hacia la cocina como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras tanto encendí la televisión y puse el DVD, tomé el control y me senté cómodamente en el sillón mientras Katie volvía. Cuándo puse play ella venía corriendo con una bolsa de patatas fritas familiares y una lata de refresco._

_-¿Me perdí de algo Britty?-Me preguntó, con una pista de miedo en su voz, ¿olvidé mencionar que ella odia perderse un solo segundo al comienzo de sus películas favoritas?._

_-Para nada, apenas puse play en cuánto llegaste-Sonreí para calmarla, lo que funcionó porque ahora miraba emocionadísima a la televisión._

_-¡Mira, mira! ¡Ya está comenzando!-Apuntó con un brillo en sus ojos hacia la pantalla, como mencioné antes, Katie es la niña más tierna que jamás haya visto en el mundo. Y realmente espero que mi hija se parezca mucho a ella, lo amaría._

_El resto de la tarde pasó como normalmente lo hace, después de la película ayudé a Katie a terminar sus deberes y luego terminé los míos, me pasé media hora al teléfono tratando de encontrar una niñera disponible para Katie lo que fue muy estresante. Pero después de hacer la llamada número catorce una dulce anciana me contestó en la otra línea y dijo que estaba disponible así que no lo dude dos veces y le dí la dirección. Colgué antes de mirar a mi reloj; 4:37. _

_-Britty tiene que ir a darse una ducha, me cambiaré y luego te presentaré a la niñera ¿De acuerdo?-Pregunté y Katie asintió-Perfecto, te dejaré usar el libro y los crayones esta vez si prometes portarte bien-_

_-¡Trato!-Sonreí una última vez y besé su frente antes de subir las escaleras e ir al baño de mi habitación._

_Procuré no tomarme mucho tiempo, encendí la regadera y me metí dentro, es muy característico de mi tomar mi tiempo pero en este caso ya no tengo tiempo. Probablemente Santana se enojaría si llego tarde al partido, pero ella estará animando así que es muy seguro que ni siquiera note que llegué. No lo pensé mucho y terminé en un dos por tres, yo no soy de esas chicas que se pasan horas y horas frente a sus armario escogiendo que van a ponerse encima, tampoco. No me vestí muy especial, solo unos jeans, camisa blanca con cuello en V, zapatillas y mi chaqueta de las animadoras, recuerden que hay que apoyar al equipo. Bajé las escaleras mientras le daba las últimas cepilladas a mi cabello y justo a tiempo alguien tocó la puerta._

_-Katie, cariño ven aqui. La niñera llego-Le extendí mi mano y ella la tomó para impulsarse y caminar hacia la puerta-Hola, usted debe ser la niñera, si no me equivoco._

_-Así es querida, Sarah James, un gusto-Se presentó amablemente y la dejamos pasar, le expliqué los cuidados que Katie necesita y a la hora que debe estar metida en cama._

_-Nunca después de las diez, le gusta que le lean antes de dormir. Su cuento favorito está en la cómoda, si no lo encuentras puedes preguntarle a la pequeña y ella te dirá-Concluí con una sonrisa-Katie, preséntate con la sra. Sarah aquí presente, ella será tu niñera por esta noche._

_-No, no, nada de señora, solo llámenme Sarah-Sonrió y luego enfocó su mirada en Katie-Hola pequeñita, mi nombre es Sarah... ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-_

_-Katie..-Respondió esbozando una leve sonrisa_

_-Un placer pequeña, yo te cuidaré por esta noche mientras tu bella y joven hermana vuelve ¿De acuerdo?-Katie sonrió y dejó ir mi mano para acercarse a Sarah y abrazar sus piernas rápidamente_

_-Al parecer le agradas-Sonreí por la interacción y me dirigí detrás de la puerta-De nuevo, muchas gracias por venir. Buenas noches-_

_-Buenas noches, ve con mucho cuidado-_

_-Lo haré, gracias-_

* * *

_Miré mi reloj por décima vez desde que salí de casa, 5:53. Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y eventualmente mis piernas apresuraron su paso, estaba esforzándome por no perder el rumbo como me había sucedido en otras ocasiones. Pero al menos no podía pasarme hoy, luego de un momento mi celular comenzó a vibrar; un mensaje de número desconocido._

**_"Hey, soy Santana. ¿Aún te apuntas a venir? digo, por si decidiste cambiar de opinión" _**_No pude ocultar la embobada sonrisa que se partió en mis labios, comencé a escribir mi respuesta y olvidé completamente el rumbo que tomaba hasta que envié el mensaje y me di cuenta._

**_"No, no, para nada. Tuve que arreglar una niñera de último minuto para Katie, estaré ahí en un par de minutos" _**_Con esto guardé mi celular de vuelta en mi bolsillo y mis ojos casi saltaron de su lugar al ver que terminé en un calle desconocida al lado de un callejón, de un par de vueltas al rededor tratando de identificar el lugar, pero nada parecía conocido para mi._

_Traté de pedir ayuda a cualquier persona que pasara cerca pero nadie parecía hacerme caso, ¿que rayos les pasa? por qué nadie se toma un segundo para contestar una simple pregunta, pero para mi suerte, o eso creí, un par de chicos se tomaron la molestia de responder._

_-¿Estas perdida, cariño?-El más alto de ellos me preguntó, sus ojos analizando descaradamente mi cuerpo._

_-uhm.. eso creo, ¿podrían decirme en que calle estoy?-Los tres intercambiaron miradas hasta que el castaño de estatura mediana sonrió inocentemente y se acercó a mi._

_-Claro, ¿no te gustaría que te ayudáramos? podrías venir con nosotros-La situación se estaba tornando incómoda, el acercamiento repentino que tuvieron conmigo así de repente me puso aún más insegura y nerviosa de lo que ya me encontraba-Solo será por un momento-_

_-No gracias, prefiero caminar sola-Soltó una risa, no entendí por que pero seguro no es bueno, tal y como lo pensé antes de poder actuar el tercero de ellos me tomó del brazo un poco fuerte a mi parecer-¿P-podrías soltarme?_

_-No lo creo, eso quitaría mucho la emoción-_

_Mi cabeza tardó en procesar lo que estaba pasando, pero muy dentro tenía el presentimiento de que nada estaría bien así que con un fuerte jalón que seguramente me dolería más a mi que a él me liberé de su agarre. Los tres me dieron una mirada antes de darme la vuelta y caminar nerviosamente lejos. Como supuse, me siguieron. Pronto comencé a trotar, eventualmente a correr lo que podía, no pude tomarlo más que como una mala broma y la sensación no me gustó para nada -Es horrible-._

_Quería echarme a llorar pero al mismo tiempo no, si algo bien aprendí de mi pelea con Quinn es nunca llorar en una situación peligrosa, no importa cuánto quisiera hacerlo. Intenté olvidar lo sucedido y encontrar el camino correcto hacia la escuela -Lo que milagrosamente hice- sin embargo no podía sacarme de la cabeza los hechos. ¿Que esperaban? no sé como pude librarme tan fácil de esta pero si les aseguro que me vino un buen susto. _

_Después de alrededor de quince minutos caminando en todas direcciones logré llegar a mi destino exitosa mente, me compré un refresco y unos nachos para calmar mi hambre por al menos hasta que llegue a casa, subí uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis. Seis escalones hasta las gradas y finalmente me senté. Comencé a disfrutar del partido mientras comía de mi aperitivo -Ya un poco más calmada- aun que sinceramente trato de entender el juego, cuándo las personas animan yo animo aún sin sabes por qué exactamente. Después de la pausa de medio tiempo me dirigí al baño, sin saber completamente que me encontraría con ella._

_-Una sorpresa encontrarte aquí-Dijo apareciendo de la nada provocando que gire violentamente en su dirección_

_-Bueno, es el baño de chicas... así que..-Hice un ademán con las manos expresando lo obvio, fue agradable escuchar su risita, muy agradable de hecho_

_-Tienes razón, creo que olvide ese minúsculo detalle-Se recargó contra la pared más cercana a su espalda, cruzando ligeramente los brazos y mirando directo hacia mi-Por un momento creí que no vendrías, ¿sabes?-Rió ante su propio comentario_

_La mire confusamente antes de responder-¿Por qué lo harías? dije que vendría, ¿no es así?-Dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, al menos para mi lo es_

_-Lo sé, pero tu sabes... Jamás había invitado a alguien a esta especie de salida-Se encogió de hombros y descruzó sus brazos-Además, estaba probándote-Sonrió amablemente_

_-¿Probándome? vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa-Reí por un segundo mientras tanto abría la llave para liberar el agua del lavabo-Pero para responder a tu pregunta interna, tuve un inconveniente en el camino-_

_Entre cerró sus ojos un poco, no pude definir si era por curiosidad o asombro o ambos-¿Te importaría si pregunto que tipo de inconvenientes?-_

_Me encogí de hombros y eventualmente cogí un pedazo de papel para secar mis manos-Para nada-Ella asintió indicándome que prosiguiera a contestar-Recibí tu mensaje de texto, mientras lo respondí perdí el rumbo y pedí ayuda a estos tres chicos que me gastaron una mala broma, el más chico de ellos, si no me equivoco. Actuaron como si fuesen a asaltarme.. o algo peor-Continué como si no fuese nada importante, lo que provocó la reacción de Santana_

_-¿Y lo dices así nada más?-La miré con confusión-Brittany.. ¿qué si no hubiese sido una simple broma? ¿que hubieses hecho entonces? estoy muy segura de que si fuera tu no andaría caminando como si nada contando esa historia-Bueno.. ella tenía un punto y la razón, bajé la mirada al suelo avergonzada y me mantuve callada por severos minutos que parecieron meses. Después escuché sus pasos acercarse a mi y con un profundo suspiro me ofreció su mano-Ven, vamonos de aquí-_

_-¿Cómo? el partido aún no acaba-_

_-No importa, quiero llevarte a otro lugar que no sea aquí ¿te apuntas o no?-Asentí y tomé su mano con una sonrisa tímida, la cuál ella devolvió pero con mucha seguridad. No estaba segura si tomar correctamente su mano o no, no sé si sería bueno para Santana si alguien nos viese tomadas de las manos. Pero al parecer lee mentes -Realmente quería tomarle la mano correctamente- Deslizó su palma contra la mía y atrapó sus dedos con los míos, pronto esa sensación de calidez no estaba solo en mis manos, si no en todo mi cuerpo. La hermosa sensación de tocar la piel morena de Santana fue maravillosa, creo que podría tomarle la mano todo el día o toda la vida, esa sensación de atracción desapareció cuándo recordé el hecho de que escuche un par de rumores que la involucraban en una relación amorosa con uno de los jugadores de fútbol, que si no me equivoco llaman Puck._

_-Solo voy a recoger mis cosas y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?-Asentí y espere fuera de los vestidores, los mismos por los cuales Santana salió minutos después con su bolsa deportiva colgando de su hombro derecho._

_-¿Estas segura que quieres irte conmigo? digo, si bien podríamos quedarnos hasta el final del partido, si quieres-_

_-Solo te preguntaré, ¿TÚ quieres quedarte?-_

_-Supongo que no- _

_-¿Supones o afirmas?- _

_-uhm.. realmente no quisiera, es un poco frustrante no entender la mayoría del juego-Santana sonrió satisfecha con mi respuesta, dio un último tirón a mi mano y me condujo hasta el estacionamiento. _

_Una vez que encontramos su auto lo puso en marcha y se dirigió a algún lugar -No sé cuál exactamente, no quiso darme detalles- Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuándo reconocí el camino a ese restaurante popular del pueblo, Breadstix. Una vez allí encontramos una mesa rápidamente y localizada perfectamente junto a la ventana, jamás había venido aquí antes -solo había escuchado que el restaurante es muy bueno- por lo que no sabía que ordenar así que dejé que Santana lo hiciera. Lo más agradable fue que Santana no arrastró a tema de conversación la broma de antes, para nada, en cambio me hizo preguntas._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes, Britt?- _

_-Dieciséis- _

_-Vaya, eres un poco chica para mi-Después sonrió, no entendí a que se refería con que era "muy chica para ella" no es como si fuésemos una pareja, ¿o si?_

_-Eso creo-_

_-Entonces... ¿Qué te gustaría ser cuándo seas mayor?- _

_-Todavía no lo sé, pero me gusta mucho bailar. Así que supongo que tendré un estudio de baile o algo parecido- _

_-Siempre es bueno seguir tus sueños, siempre ten eso en cuenta-Ella tomó mi mano y le dio un suave apretón mientras sonreía, no pude evitar sonreír de vuelta por el gesto._

_-Gracias-Respondí tímidamente._

_-Volviendo a las preguntas-Cambió el tema, pero no con desesperación, al contrario-¿Cuál es tu película favorita?-_

_-Esa es una buena pregunta, pero creo que me iré con Footloose, esa película sobre baile-Asintió-Mi papá me la regaló en mi cumpleaños una vez, siempre ha sido mi favorita desde entonces-_

_-¿Y que hay de libros? ¿Te gusta leer? ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito?-_

_-No lo sé, sinceramente todos me parecen iguales-_

_Esto último la hizo reír porque sabía que lo decía enserio, no era solo una pose. Entonces respondió sus propias preguntas para mí y esperamos pacientemente a que nuestra orden llegara, lo que no sucedió mucho después. Fue muy agradable durante la cena, ambas estábamos sentadas en la misma mesa cara a cara la una con la otra, Santana me contaba de sus planes sobre la universidad entre bocado y bocado. Lo único que pude hacer fue escuchar con atención y asentir un par de veces durante la plática, y sin pasar por alto el noble gesto de pagar por la comida. Insistí en pagar mi parte pero ella argumentó que no era necesario porque ella me había invitado en esta cita -Exacto, ella misma dijo cita-._

_Al final de la noche se ofreció a darme un aventón a casa también, dijo que estaba preocupada de que algunos otros "idiotas" decidieran gastarme otra mala broma como esas, sin embargo no me negué tampoco. Termine en la puerta de mi casa a las 10:21, lo que para mi era tardísimo y tenía que darle un ojo a Katie para asegurarme que realmente estaba dormida y no solo pretendiendo estarlo._

_-Entregada sana y salva, señorita-Dijo con un tono de voz gracioso mientras hacia gestos al azar con sus brazos en el aire-_

_-Supongo que aquí nos despedimos-Dije al llegar frente a la puerta de mi casa, ella asintió. Cuándo estaba a punto de abrir la puerta ella habló de nuevo_

_-¿Brittany, puedo hablarte por un segundo?-Giré mi cabeza ligeramente y asentí, poniendo toda mi atención-Supongo que habrás escuchado los rumores que se dicen sobre mi, los que me involucran con Puckerman-Asentí desganada, realmente no me gustaba pero era la realidad-Pues quiero que te olvides de ello por un segundo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿harías eso por mi?-Asentí de nuevo, esta vez confusa-Muy bien...-_

_Atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, podía decir que estaba nerviosa, me preocupé por un segundo y decidí preguntar por si acaso-¿Todo está bien, San?-_

_Ella simplemente sonrió y dio un paso más hacia mi-Todo está perfecto, es solo que quiero besarte-Mis ojos crecieron comicamente y mi corazón se aceleró, ¿hablaba en serio?-**Voy** a besarte-Corrigió dando otro paso más hacia mi. Entonces llevó una de sus manos a mi mejilla y me miró con adoración, lentamente acercó su rostro al mío que podía sentir su aliento contra mis labios-¿Te parece bien?-Preguntó, inmediatamente asentí y fue lo único que necesitó para presionar suavemente sus labios contra los míos._

_Después de unos segundos tomé la confianza para abrazar un cintura con ambos brazos, mientras tanto ella seguía con su mano en mi mejilla y con su brazo a mi costado izquierdo. El beso no duró más de un minuto -Pero fue el mejor minuto de toda mi vida- Lentamente se retiró y dejé ir su cintura, ahora era yo la que tenía esa sonrisa embobada, intercambiamos unas palabras de despedida y la vi marcharse._

Te juro que aún puedo sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos, sin duda fue la sensación más magnífica que jamás haya experimentado, tan solo requiero cerrar mis ojos y recordar su dulce sabor. Casi olvido decirte, Katie ya estaba en su habitación descansando tal y como le dije a Sarah. En fín, con esto comprobé que no creo estar enamorada de Santana, realmente lo estoy...

Con mucho cariño,

Brittany

* * *

**A/N: **Hola, probablemente pasó un tiempo desde que actualicé, pero solo quiero aclarar que me tomé mi tiempo para que quedara bonito y coqueto :D  
espero que con esto perdonen la tardanza, ahora ya tengo un poco más de tiempo porque arreglé mis asuntos, sin más que agradecer por sus reviews, follows y favoritos, me retiro. ¡Hasta la próxima! n.n

_-CW._


	7. Hiatus

**Aviso Importante: HIATUS.**

Hola! un placer saludarlos, me disculpo si pensaron que leerían capitulo, lo que originalmente iban a hacer hasta que la desgracias aparecen. Pero que se le puede hacer, ah? Igualmente, a lo que vine. El Fic entrara en Hiatus por las próximas 4-6 semanas, tengo que ponerme las pilas en los estudios, ademas tengo que re-escribir lo que perdí **PERO **no se preocupen, los compensare cuando mi descanso haya terminado. Dos o tres capítulos en un mismo día, tal vez cuatro... depende de que tan feliz este.

Bueno, sin mas que decir me despido. Saludos a todos! cuídense! Y Hasta la Próxima! CW los quiere.

_-CW_


	8. Capítulo 7

**A/N: **¡Hola! estoy de vuelta, probablemente las cosas mejoraron o empeoraron, ¿quién sabe, ah? Bueno, disfruten el primer capítulo del día, ¡Feliz lectura!

* * *

Capítulo 7

6 de Octubre del 2012

Querido Diario:

Estoy avergonzada, porque la noche anterior tuve un extraño sueno. Estaba con Santana. Y estábamos las dos desnudas, y ella tenía sus piernas extendidas a ambos lados de un sofá mientras yo me deslizaba entre sus muslos. Y entonces desperté, jamás me sentí tan bien en mi vida. Sin embargo me siento muy mal porque la había visto desnuda sin su permiso, pero entre tu y yo, ella es aún más hermosa. Creo que debería decírselo a Santana, y realmente espero que no llegue a afectar nuestra amistad.

Pero entonces me enteré, Santana y Noah realmente si están saliendo, y me sentí muy decepcionada y deprimida -Aún lo estoy- Pensé que tal vez yo tenía una oportunidad con ella después del beso de despedida que nos dimos fuera de mi casa. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Tal vez así se sintió Sam... Como sea, no es momento para tocar ese tema. Terminé por contarle a Kurt sobre mi sueño con Santana, ¿sabes que hizo el? Se echó a reir, no una risa cruel sino una cálida y amigable. Entonces me rodeó con el brazo y cambiamos de tema, y me alegra que lo haya hecho, me sentí avergonzadísima al contarle.

Igualmente me dijo que debería hablar con ella, cosa que hice. Tuve tiempo para buscarla en la hora libre, y me aseguré que nadie la viera hablando conmigo en los pasillos, así no afectaría su estatus. La llevé detrás de las gradas del estadio y le conté que cosas raras me pasaban tratándose de ella, cosas como que cada vez que sus labios se mueven me provoca un... s_entimiento._ Después de echó a reír por un rato, luego me tomo por los hombros y me miró fijamente.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que eras muy chica para mi?.

-Sí.

-Brittany, sabes que cuando acabe el año yo iré a la Universidad.

-Lo sé.

-Supongo que ya sabrás que ahora salgo con Puck. No deberías pensar en mi de esa manera.

-No lo haré, supongo que es pasajero.-_Es mucho más que eso..._

-De acuerdo. Y entonces se giró sobre si misma dispuesta a irse, pero antes se paró a decirme una última cosa.-¿Brittany?.

-¿Sí?.

-Igualmente, no me importaría que intentaras perder el tiempo pensando en mi de esa manera.

Y entonces me sonrió y retomó su camino. Me tomé un minutos y me senté sobre las gradas, procesando lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Eso quiere decir que le gusto? pero ella está saliendo con Puck, realmente no entiendo, estoy confundida. Mas tarde me quedé con Kurt para vernos en El Lima Bean, es una cafetería muy común por aquí. Lo que no esperaba fue que llevara una chica consigo, una morena de estatura baja con el flequillo cubriendo su frente, un vestimenta muy parecida a la que usaba mi abuela -Sin ofender- Y una sonrisa deslumbrante, realmente deslumbrante. Te juro que tenía que usar lentes de sol para que el brillo de sus dientes no me cegara.

-¡Oye! yo te conozco, estas en mi clase de Español.-¿Lo estoy? No lo sé, no la recuerdo.

-¿Ah, sí? Me llamo Brittany.- Dije sin mucha timidez.

-Sí, soy Rachel Berry.- ¡Vaya! que pequeño es el mundo, Rachel es muy simpática.

Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo hablando sobre nuestros gustos, mayormente en los musicales, descubrí que Rachel es una GRAN fanática de Barbra Streisand. Incluso nos contó que le gustaría presentar su versión de _Don't Rain On My Parade _frente a la escuela, y tal vez así se darían cuenta de lo talentosa que es -Esas fueron sus palabras-.

-¿A ti que te gusta, Brittany?-Me pregunta Rachel.

Y le respondí, después fue pregunta tras pregunta, y por primera vez sentí que pertenecía en una conversación, porque aunque suene egoísta, se trataba sobre mi. No sobre el chisme que había salido en aquella revista, o sobre quién elegir si fueses Bella en Crepúsculo, nada de eso. Era sobre mi.

-¿Tienes algún animal favorito?.

-No me gusta elegir bandos, no es injusto para los demás animales. Pero amo los patos, y tengo un gato.

-A mi me gustan los delfines, ¿no crees que son lindos?.

-Pero, los delfines son tiburones gay.-Entonces se echaron a reír, a reír auténticas carcajadas.-¿Qué es tan gracioso?.

-Nada, nada. Si me disculpan, tengo que ir al baño-Dijo Kurt aún entre risas. Entonces se levantó y desapareció al doblar el mostrador, entonces Rachel se volvió hacia mi y me sonrió amablemente.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien, Brittany?.

-Uhm, no. No he conocido a ninguna chica que me llame la atención de esa manera, excepto Santana. Pero soy muy joven para ella-Expliqué con mucha sinceridad, espero que me comprenda.

-¿Santana?-Frunció el ceño, confundida-¿Santana López?.

-Supongo que si, no conozco ninguna otra.

-Entonces era cierto, lo sabía.-Sonrió para sí misma y lanzó uno de sus brazos al aire en celebración.

-¿Saber qué?-

-Que te gusta, pero no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.

-Entonces, ¿podrías ayudarme?.

-¡Claro! estaría encantada de hacerlo.

-Estoy confundida. Hace un par de días tuvimos una especie de cita, después me dio un beso de despedida. Pero ella está saliendo con Noah-

-¿Noah Puckerman?-Asentí-De acuerdo, continua.

-Entonces tuve este sueño... "extraño" sobre ella, y decidí contárselo. Me dijo que no debería perder el tiempo pensando en ella de esa manera, pero antes de irse me dijo que no le importaba en absoluto que intentara hacerlo. Y me pregunto si solo intenta jugar conmigo o lo dice enserio. Pero tristemente creo que solo juega conmigo, sino no me habría besado e iniciado "algo" con Noah cuándo él no la voltea a ver ni por un segundo.-Entonces cubrió mis manos con las suyas y me sonrió cálidamente.

-Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer.

En ese instante llegó Kurt y retomamos el hilo de la conversación, esta vez estaba un poco fuera de ello, las palabras que dijo Rachel fueron muy ciertas, _Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer_ y eso me hizo pensar, ¿Merezco yo el amor de Santana? si llego a conseguirlo algún día, ¿podré cuidarlo bien? No lo sé. Pero si algún día lo consigo sé que será el mejor día de mi vida, y entonces, solo entonces podré sostenerle la mano, darle un cálido beso en los labios y llamarla mi _Novia _en público. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y tenía que estar en casa temprano para cuando Katie estuviese ahí, y justo antes de marcharme un escándalo interrumpió el ambiente en el café.

-Pero ¡Lo quiero!-Creo que jamás había visto a una chica llorar tanto.

-No, no lo quieres-Dijo tranquilamente un chico junto a ella, muy tranquilo para ese tipo de situación.

-¡Te odio!

-No, no me odias.

-Él lo es todo para mi.

-No vuelvas a decir eso de nadie nunca, ni siquiera de mi-

-¡No entiendes, nos amamos!-Entonces el chico se acercó a ella y le dio una bofetada. Inmediatamente la chica paró de llorar y lo miraba con sorpresa. Entonces el chico inesperadamente la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No quiero que nada malo te pase, solo quiero que te mantengas alejada de ese chico ¿De acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo-La chica asintió. Y ambos salieron de la tienda tranquilamente, dejando a todos igual o más sorprendidos que nosotros.

Entonces me sentí mal por la chica, aún sin conocerla me sentí mal por cualquiera que fuese su problema, incluso ese chico le dio una bofetada, pobresilla. Pero ¿Qué hubiese hecho si hubiera sido yo? Quién sabe, el hubiera no existe.

-Eso sí fue un drama-Opinó Kurt.

-¿Bromeas? eso definitivamente hubiese ganado el Oscar por tres años si fuese parte de una película-Apuntó Rachel.

Me despedí con un beso en la mejilla de Kurt y Rachel. Y decidí caminar a casa porque siento que me lo he ganado, me refiero a que quiero poder contarle a mis hijos algún día que experimenté el problema de otra persona, y ese problema hizo que los míos se vieran tan pequeños y sin valor. Es raro estar planeando esto, teniendo en cuenta que nunca he salido con nadie, pero supongo que tiene su significado. Normalmente caminar me lleva una hora más que tomar el autobús, pero vale la pena cuando el clima es agradable y fresco como hoy.

Llegué a casa unos minutos antes que Katie, e hicimos lo mismo de siempre. La ayudé a hacer su tarea y al terminar la premié con una tarde de películas, incluso la deje ir a la cama una hora más tarde. Cepillé su cabello y lo até en una leve cola de caballo, después la arropé y le leí su libro favorito para dormir.

Entonces me fui a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y metí la cabeza bajo la almohada y dejé que el silencio volviera a poner las cosas en su sitio. Y sentí la misma curiosidad que tu debes estar sintiendo ahora. ¿Mi padre alguna vez me había golpeado, o mi madre lo hubiese hecho? He pensado que podrías sentir curiosidad por lo que te conté sobre la chica en El Lima Bean. Pues, por si te lo preguntabas, no lo han hecho. Y ninguno le ha levantado la mano a Katie, nunca. El único momento que recuerdo fue cuándo dejé la llave abierta de la bañera e inundé el baño de mis padres a la edad de siete años, mis padres se enojaron conmigo y me castigaron severamente, y mi madre me dio una nalgada. Después besó mi mejilla y me dijo que nunca lo volviera a hacer. Mas tarde esa noche mi padre se puso de rodillas delante de mí y me contó que su padrastro le había dado muchas palizas y que, en la Universidad, cuando mi madre se embarazó de mi, decidió que jamás le pegaría a sus hijos. Y desde ahí nunca jamás lo han hecho, solo mi padre era severo, a veces. Pero tenía que hacerlo, al igual que mi madre tiene que hacerlo ahora.

Y entonces no pude evitar preocuparme por Santana, ya que ella iría a la Universidad, ¿ella tendría problemas en casa?, ¿Puck sería capaz de golpearla? Inmediatamente me estremecí de tan solo pensarlo. Supongo que también olvidé mencionar que Santana también me invitó a una fiesta este sábado y yo acepté. Supongo que también olvidé mencionar que jamás he estado en alguna fiesta antes. Intenté hacerme un estereotipo de como sería, pero no pude imaginarme nada, entonces decidí ver esa película llamada _Proyecto X _y debo admitir que eso me asustó un poco. Eso me hizo darme una gran idea sobre las cosas que pasan en las fiestas, en las alocadas fiestas que incluyen alcohol.

Inmediatamente quise llamar a Santana y retractarme, pero pensé que ella tal vez me querría allí y decidí mejor no hacerlo, te prometo que me cuidare bastante bien. No beberé alcohol, o bailaré con extraños. O más importante, no terminar besándome con algún extraño, eso me haría sentir muy culpable. Porque aunque no lo esté haciendo, siento que estaría traicionando los sentimientos que tengo hacia Santana.

A propósito, creo que Sam tenía "problemas en casa" siempre llegaba con un dolor extraño a clase, pero siempre decía que estaba bien. Un día recuerdo que traté de abrazarlo e inmediatamente me retracté porque gruñó y se cubrió las costillas, al siguiente día tenía un ojo morado, igualmente me dijo que no era nada. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, probablemente le hubiera podido ayudar, probablemente hubiese cambiado su decisión, probablemente el me hubiese dejado una carta, o simplemente no haberse ido. Quién sabe, el hubiera no existe.

De todos modos siento que hice algo bueno por él, aunque no lo hubiese sabido antes. Bueno, no importa. Me estoy poniendo triste, y no me gusta estar triste...

Con mucho cariño,

Brittany

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

_-CW_


	9. Capítulo 8

**A/N: **¡Feliz Lectura!

* * *

Capítulo 8

28 de Octubre del 2012

Querido diario:

Siento no haberte escrito en un par de semanas, pero he estado intentando involucrarme como dijo Rachel. Supongo que olvide contarte sobre eso, algunas veces observo a la gente que va tomada de la mano por los pasillos e intento imaginar si algún día podré hacer eso con Santana. Rachel me vio observando a la gente y, después de clase, me preguntó que estaba pensando, y se lo dije. Me escuchó atentamente y asintió con la cabeza cada vez que terminaba una frase. Cuando terminé me miró fijamente, pero no muy pesada.

- ¿Siempre piensas tanto, Britt?.

- ¿Es malo?.

- No necesariamente. Es que a veces las personas utilizan el pensamiento para no involucrarse en la vida.

- ¿Eso es malo?.

- Sí.

- Pero yo creo que me involucro, ¿tú no?.

- Bueno, ¿bailas en las fiestas?.

- No he ido a ninguna fiesta -.

- ¿Has llevado a alguien en una cita? í la cabeza, negativamente.- ¿Te han llevado?.

- Una vez, mi mejor amigo Sam me invitó a un partido. Después me invitó a comer Pizza.

Rachel sonrió y continuó haciéndome preguntas por un rato.

En cuanto a involucrarme en cosas, estoy intentando ir a los eventos que organiza el Director. Es demasiado tarde para apuntarme en algún otro club o algo parecido, a pesar de ello intento hacer lo que puedo. Como el partido de fútbol y el baile de bienvenida a los alumnos, aunque no tengo pareja.

El otro día encontré a Santana y a Quinn en el partido de fútbol, iba con Rachel y Kurt. Aún tenía miedo por lo que Quinn podría hacer, aunque ya ha pasado tiempo desde nuestro "encuentro" es muy resentida, pero estaba muy ocupada lanzándole miradas asesinas a Rachel como para notarme. Creo que por fin entiendo porque se odian -O al menos, Quinn a Rachel- Rachel ha estado pasando "tiempo de calidad" con Finn, y al parecer Quinn también está enamorada de él. ¡Guau! qué suerte.

Intente a hacer como si no las hubiera visto, aunque Quinn seguía mirando asesinamente a Rachel, a ella se le veía muy intimidada; pobre Rachel. Entonces decidí hacernos un favor a todos y bajé con Rachel al puesto de comida y compré tres bandejas de nachos para cada uno, y una Coca-cola Light para Rachel. Al volver Santana me sonrió, y para mi sorpresa me permití sonreír de vuelta.

- No entiendo nada, ¿quién está ganando? -.

- ¡Madre mía! ¿Vieron eso? ¡Así se hace, Finn! - Gritaba Rachel, muy cerca de mis oídos. Que luego se transformó en una guerra de griteríos.

- ¡Así se hace Finn, patéales el trasero! - Gritaba aún más fuerte Quinn.

Lo que hizo a Kurt rodar los ojos luego trató de explicarme de que iban todas las jugadas y movimientos, pero era muy difícil teniendo a Rachel gritoneando tan fuerte. Luego de eso me dieron un aventón a casa. Pero aún tengo en mente lo que Rachel me había dicho sobre involucrarme, y luego recordé la fiesta de Santana, invité a Rachel -O mejor dicho, le rogué- para que viniera conmigo, y terminó aceptando.

A Santana no le pareció una mala idea, pero sin embargo se podía notar desde un kilómetro atrás que no le agradaba Rachel, del todo. Pero trató de sonreír, aun que más bien parecía una mueca. Llegamos a la casa donde era la fiesta, y Santana tocó la puerta con "su llamada secreta".

- ¡Santana! ¿y vienes con…? Puck.

- Rachel.

- Brittany.

- ¡Ah, claro. Bienvenidas!.

Puck abrazó a Rachel con entusiasmo, pero Rachel aún tenía cara de disgusto. Me abrazó a mí, luego Santana y Puck se abrazaron, y él trató de besarla en los labios pero ella se negó girando la cabeza. Tuve que morderme fuertemente el labio para no sonreír. Luego Santana habló.

- Te presento a mi amiga Brittany rodeó con su brazo derecho y me sonrió.- Y esta es su amiga, Rachel Berry ó apuntando a Rachel, sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Entonces Puck nos mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras colgábamos nuestros abrigos, Santana le dijo a Puck que "estaba más fumado que un Salmón ahumado". No pude evitar citarlo mientras reía, simplemente era para partirse de risa.

La fiesta era en el sótano de la casa, la habitación estaba llena de humo y los chicos parecían mayores. Había dos chicas enseñándose mutuamente sus tatuajes y los piercings que tenían en el ombligo. Casi de Universidad, creo.

Santana cogió una cajetilla de cigarros y comenzó a fumar uno tras otro, mientras Rachel se sentó incómodamente en el sofá entre las dos chicas casi Universitarias. Puck subió a la cocina cuándo escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Cuando volvió tenía un paquete de cerveza y dos nuevos invitados; eran ¡Quinn! Y Finn, el Quarterback del equipo de Mckinley. La mirada intimidante de Quinn alcanzó la asustadísima de Rachel, pero luego de lo que parecía una eternidad rompieron el contacto visual.

Todos fueron muy amables conmigo y me preguntaron cosas sobre mí. Supongo porque era la más joven y no querían que me sintiera fuera de lugar, especialmente después de decir que no bebería alcohol. Un día bebí una cerveza con mi padre cuando tenía 8 años y puedo decir que no me gustó, para mi es así de sencillo. Algunas preguntas fueron extrañas, como en qué año estamos.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Santana, Rachel, Quinn y Finn se habían ido, entonces Puck me ofreció comida.

- ¿Quieres un brownie? -. Dijo amablemente.

- Sí, gracias -. Sonreí, el me sonrió de vuelta y con un guiño corrió hacia la cocina.

Minutos después, me comí el brownie, y sabía un poco raro, pero aún así estaba bueno. Pero no era un brownie normal. Supongo que ya sabrás de qué te hablo.

Después de treinta minutos, la habitación comenzó a desvanecerse a mi alrededor. Estuve hablando con una de las chicas del piercing en el ombligo, y me pareció como si la estuviese en una película, estuve parpadeando un montón y mirando a todas partes, mientras la música se escuchaba densa como el agua. Entonces Santana bajó y cuándo me vio se dirigió a Puck.

- Pero ¿a ti qué diablos te pasa? -. No sonaba muy feliz.

- ¿De qué hablas, nena? -.

- No intentes jugar conmigo Noah, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. ¡Y no me llames nena! -. Le dijo, ahora hecha una total furia.

- Vamos, San. Le gustó, pregúntale -.

Entonces la expresión de Santana se hizo más suave y me miró.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Britt? -.

- Ligera -.

- ¿Lo ves? Mejor ven a fumar con nosotros -.

- Serás idiota -.

Santana se sentó junto a mí y me tomó de las manos, lo que fue asombroso.

- ¿Ves algo? -.

- Luz -.

- ¿Te sientes bien? -.

- Ajá -.

- ¿Tienes sed? -.

- Ajá -.

- ¿Qué te gustaría beber? -.

- Una malteada -. Y todos en la habitación, excepto Santana, rompieron en carcajadas.

- Está pacheco -. Dijo uno de los chicos en el fondo.

Y todos volvieron a reír histéricamente. Entonces Santana me agarró ambas manos con fuerza y me puso de pie en el suelo tambaleante.

- Vamos. Te conseguiré una malteada -.

Y antes de subir, Santana se volteó hacia Puck.

- Sigo pensando que eres un idiota. -.

Y yo me solté riendo, causando que Santana se volteara hacia mí con esa expresión dura que tiene cuándo se enoja. Pero terminó riéndose también, y me alegré que todo pareciese bien.

Subimos a la cocina y Santana sacó un poco de helado y algo de leche, luego la licuadora. Le pregunté dónde estaba el baño y señaló a la vuelta de la esquina, supongo que pasaban demasiado tiempo en las fiestas por aquí.

Cuando salí del baño escuché un ruido en la habitación que estaba tres puertas a la izquierda del baño. Abrí la puerta y encontré a Rachel besándose con Quinn, me escucharon en a entrada y se separaron inmediatamente. Quinn lucía completamente aterrada así que Rachel habló primero.

- ¿Eres tú, Britt? -.

- Yo, ehm… Santana me está haciendo una malteada-.

- ¿Y esta quién es? parecía nerviosa de verdad, ni siquiera podía reconocerme.

- Tranquila, es una amiga mía -.

Entonces Rachel me sacó de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Luego me miró directamente a los ojos.

- Quinn no quiere que nadie lo sepa -.

- ¿Por qué? -.

- Porque está asustada -.

- ¿Por qué? -.

- Porque no quiere que nadie sepa que ella es… espera… ¿Estás pacheco? miró con seriedad ahora.

- Los chicos en el piso de abajo dijeron que lo estaba, supongo que lo encogí de hombros y ella sonrió, tratando de no reírse.

- Escucha Britt, Quinn no quiere que nadie lo sepa. Me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie, este será nuestro pequeño secreto ¿de acuerdo? -.

- De acuerdo -.

- Gracias, en serio. Muchas Gracias -.

Dicho esto, Patrick se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en el cuarto. Cuando volví a la cocina Santana estaba mezclando el helado y la leche en la licuadora, y sobre el ruido que causaba musitó un "Hola".

- Hola é.

Y pasamos los siguientes dos minutos contemplándonos mutuamente, hasta que paró la licuadora y lo vertió en un vaso grande para mí.

- Gracias. ¿Sabías que si dices tu nombre frente al espejo, suena extraño? -.

- No lo sabía, gracias por el dato-.Y me sonrió mientras yo tomaba mi malteada.- ¿Britt? -.

- ¿San? -.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -.

- Acabas de hacerlo -.

- Puedes apostarlo sonriendo.- ¿Por qué nunca te has molestado en hablar con los demás? Digo, algunas veces te veo sola. ¿No te molesta? -.

- Para nada, lo he intentado en el pasado. Pero nadie parecía estar interesado en hablarme porque soy aburrida. Nadie además de Sam se preocupaba por mí, además de mi familia. Así que dejé de intentarlo -.

- ¿Sam? -.

- Sam, era mi mejor amigo desde hace dos años. Ya puedo verle regañándome al verme así, a su padre no le gustaba el alcohol y no fumaba, mucho menos drogarse -.

- Y… ¿Qué pasó con Sam? -.

- Se suicidó en Mayo del año pasado -.

Su expresión se volvió más lastimosa, como si quisiese comprenderme. Y realmente lo apreció pero no quería hablar de eso, al menos no en ese momento.

- Tú no eres aburrida, Britt. Yo creo que eres interesante acarició la mano y me sonrió.

Luego bajamos al sótano con los demás. Tengo que decir que fue la mejor malteada que jamás probé, estaba tan deliciosa que podría alimentarme de ellas el resto de mi vida. Me senté en el sillón y escuché como un chico en silla de ruedas nos contaba sobre su ex novia, aunque me pareció que lo había visto antes. A lo lejos vi a Santana hablando con Puck e inmediatamente desvié mi mirada hacia el otro lado, cuándo ella se acercó a mí y llamó la atención de todos.

- Tú ves cosas, te callas, y las comprendes Santana mientras me apuntaba y todo la habitación nos miraba con una sonrisa.

- No pensé que alguien pudiese notarlo simplemente.

Santana alzó su bebida y todos hicieron lo mismo.

- Por Brittany -.

Y el grupo entero dijo:

- Por Brittany -.

No sabía porque hacían eso, pero fue muy especial para mí que lo hicieran. Sobre todo Santana, sobre todo ella. Después de la fiesta tuve un sentimiento que no te podría describir, Santana me llevó a casa y yo iba sentada en el asiento derecho de su auto. El sentimiento que tuve surgió cuándo Santana buscaba una estación de radio. Y ella no dejó de encontrar anuncios, anuncios, anuncios y una canción de amor malísima. Y después más anuncios. Y por fin encontró una canción verdaderamente buena y nos quedamos calladas.

Santana seguía el ritmo con la mano en el volante, yo había sacado la mano fuera del auto y comencé a hacer ondas en el aire. Cuándo la canción terminó se escuchó la voz del conductor dando anuncios, de nuevo, después pasaron un par de canciones y otra pausa para anunciar una canción.

"_Y ahora vamos de nuevo con Fleetwood Mac… ahora con su éxito __**Landslide**__…"_

Y entonces la canción comenzó a sonar, y subí el volumen de la radio. Santana parecía duramente concentrada en el camino así que supuse que eso estaba bien.

_(This is for you daddy)…_

_I took my love and I took it down…_

_I climbed a mountain and I turned around…_

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills…_

'_Till the landslide bought me down…_

Me acomodé en el asiento correctamente y recargué mi cabeza por la ventana, y me puse a observar las luces de los autos y edificios antes de entrar en el túnel.

_Oh, mirror in the sky…_

_What is love?..._

_Can the child within my heart rise above?..._

_Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides?..._

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?..._

_Oh, oh…_

Observé a Santana por la esquina de mis ojos, y seguía con la vista en el camino pero ahora estaba apretando su mano en el volante, tan fuerte que me preocupaba más el estado del auto que Santana. No entendía por qué ¿Acaso era la canción?, ¿Le había molestado?.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing…_

_Cause I've built my life around you…_

_But time makes you bolder…_

_Children get older and I'm getting older too…_

_So…_

No lo sé, yo solo me sentí de llorar por ninguna razón, realmente le había puesto atención a la canción y entendí su significado. Una lágrima salió del ojo de Santana pero la limpió completamente antes de que la pudiera ver –Un poco tarde-.

_I've been afraid of changing…_

_Cause I, I've built my life around you…_

_But time makes you bolder…_

_Children get older and I'm getting older too…_

_I'm getting older too…_

_So, take this love, take it down…_

Al final salimos del túnel, Santana había relajado su mano en el volante y su mirada estaba más suave, no sabía el efecto que una canción podría tener en alguien. En ese momento quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque no sepa cuál es su problema. Solo quería verla feliz.

_Oh, if you climb a mountain then you turn around…_

_If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills…_

_Well the landslide will bring you down, down…_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills…_

_Well maybe, the landslide will bring you down…_

_Well, well the landslide will bring you down…_

Cuando la canción acabo miré a Santana y sonreí, ella me miró por la esquina de los ojos con curiosidad hasta que hablé.

-Me siento infinita…-.

Y Santana me miró como si hubiese dicho lo mejor que jamás haya escuchado…

Con mucho cariño,

Brittany

* * *

**¿Comentarios, sugerencias, quejas?**

_-CW._


	10. Capítulo 9

**A/N: **¡Gracias por seguirme leyendo hasta ahora, los quiero a todos!

* * *

Capítulo 9.

7 de Octubre del 2012

Querido diario:

Te contaría más sobre el baile, pero ahora que pienso en ello, no baile demasiado. Intenté bailar, como había sugerido Rachel, pero nadie me había invitado a la pista y me sentiría extraña bailando sola en medio de todos, además moriría de vergüenza. Santana estaba preciosa en su vestido rojo, pero estuve intentando no fijarme porque estoy intentando no pensar en ella de esa manera –Es imposible-. Me fijé en que Rachel y Quinn no hablaron ni una sola palabra durante todo el baile porque Quinn estaba bailando con Finn, y Rachel estaba a unos pocos pasos bailando con un chico llamado Jesse –Pero si se miraban, luego apartaban la mirada inmediatamente-. Y me fijé en que Santana estaba bailando con Puck, y no conmigo.

Después del baile nos fuimos en el auto de Puck. Santana insistió en que sería más seguro llevarme a casa que dejarme ir sola, diciendo que Puck no tendría problema alguno así que acepté. Puck estaba manejando, cuándo nos acercamos al túnel de aquella vez recordé la mirada que compartí con Santana al final de la canción. Entonces Puck comenzó a conducir verdaderamente rápido y Santana sacó la cabeza para sentir el viento sobre su cabello, y el viento convirtió su cabello en un océano de olas color azabache y en un momento justo todo el sonido desapareció en el vacío y lo sustituyó una canción en la radio, la canción se llama _**Heroes.**_ Cuando salimos del túnel Santana dio un grito de pura diversión por la ventanilla del auto y comenzó a reír, y yo empecé a reír. Y te juro que en ese momento, volví a sentirme infinita.

Luego de eso Santana comenzó a ¨convencer¨ a Puck de darme aventones a mi casa más seguidos, si es que ella no podía por practicar con la escuadra de animadoras. Pero era uno de esos días en los que no me importaba ir a mi casa caminando porque había un clima precioso, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes y el aire parecía darte un baño caliente, simplemente relajante; así que decidí caminar.

Por cierto ¿recuerdas que estuve hablando con una chica que tenía el piercing en el ombligo? Su nombre es Tina Cohen-Chang. Y es asiática. ¡Guau! ¿no es cierto? Yo no sé nada del Zen o esas cosas de budistas, pero Tina me contó que lo que tiene el Zen es que te conecta con todo el planeta. Te vuelves parte de los árboles, la hierba y los perros; Me pareció que Tina es una chica muy inteligente, y muy simpática.

Rachel me contó la historia que comparte con Quinn, y ahora me siento más calmada porque comprendo por qué Rachel no se enfadó en el baile con Quinn por bailar con Finn. Cuando ambas estaban de mi edad, estuvieron juntas en una fiesta con los chicos populares –Al parecer Rachel solía ser popular, hasta que decidió unirse al coro- Rachel y Quinn se pusieron muy ebrias en esa fiesta, de hecho Rachel dijo que Quinn pretendía estar más ebria de lo que realmente estaba. Se habían sentado en el sótano con una animadora casi-universitaria, cuándo la chica se levantó para ir al baño se quedaron a solas –Rachel dijo que había sido el momento más incómodo y emocionante para ambas-.

- Estás en la clase de español con Schuester, ¿verdad? -

- Sí -

Cuándo se les acabó la plática sobre todo y nada, se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra y terminaron besándose allí mismo. Rachel dijo que fue como si todo hubiera desaparecido a su alrededor y el peso del mundo se les quitara de los hombros. Pero al siguiente día Quinn no paraba de repetir:

- Estaba tan ebria, que no recuerdo nada -

Se lo dijo a todos los que estaban en la fiesta, incluso lo repitió unas cuantas veces a la misma gente; hasta que se lo dijo a Rachel. Nadie las había visto besarse pero de todos modos Quinn siguió repitiéndolo. Más tarde en el fin de semana, hubo otra fiesta, pero ésta vez todos estaban fumando; excepto Rachel. Sin embargo terminaron besándose de nuevo, y Quinn volvió a hacer lo misma el siguiente lunes. Y sus encuentros siguieron así durante siete meses, y Quinn siguió bebiendo en cada fiesta hasta que llegó el verano; los excesos de Quinn con el alcohol aumentaron muchísimo, y a Rachel le lastimaba mucho la situación porque a ella realmente le gusta Quinn.

Rachel decidió que sería mejor no verse por un tiempo, y así lo hicieron durante casi todo el verano. Hasta que el último viernes por la noche, lo hicieron por primera vez. No entraré mucho en detalles, eso es bastante personal. Quinn no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente y no dejaba que Rachel la abrazara, dijera lo que dijera Quinn se alejaba aún más hasta el punto en que Quinn le dijo a Rachel que sería mejor si se marchara en ese momento. Y me siento muy triste por ella, porque si alguien estuviese triste, me gustaría abrazarle.

Quinn entró a rehabilitación para no perder su beca de animadora, al entrar al curso evitó a toda costa a Rachel, incluso se unió al club de castidad. Aunque una noche fue a casa de Rachel y le lanzó piedritas en la ventana y le dijo:

- Nadie puede saberlo, ¿me entiendes? –Quinn le dijo con una voz amenazante y preocupada. Rachel asintió y prometió que no le diría a nadie.

Ahora cada vez que Quinn quiere, lanza piedritas a la ventana de Rachel y terminan teniendo relaciones. Le pregunté a Rachel si estaba triste por tener que mantenerlo en secreto, y ella sonrió, recuerdo que me dijo:

- Para nada Britt, al menos ahora no tiene que fumar o beber para estar conmigo –Lo dijo un poco melancólica, pero realmente se esforzó por mantener su sonrisa.

Por otro lado, el profesor Callahan ha suspendido la presentación de baile por corto plazo, el director Figgins le dijo que ese espacio lo tendrían que utilizar las cheerios para practicar, porque, según la entrenadora Sue; Hace mucho frío afuera, y no quiere que sus animadores tiemblen y caigan en la pirámide. Pero no importa, me siento bien de todas maneras.

Y conseguí un trabajo para un revista que habla sobre **The Rocky Horror Show**. Tina se encarga de la entrevista, también se encarga de hacer las presentaciones de la obra, aun que últimamente no ha conseguido nada. Pero supongo que es bueno, porque Tina me dijo que están organizando un acto especial para la noche de Halloween –Y quiero invitar a Santana, ojalá acepte-. El caso es que seguramente se traerá a Puck, y en lugar de ver la obra conmigo se estarán besando como si no hubiese un mañana. El caso es que quiero que a Santana le deje de gustar Puck.

No lo digo porque estoy celosa, para nada, pero él nunca la escucha de verdad cuándo hablan, de hecho en la escuela ni siquiera la voltea a ver; y lo que más me molesta es que Santana actúa como si realmente no hubiera problema. No quiero decir que Puck sea un mal chico, aunque realmente lo piense, es solo que siempre parece distraído mirando a otras chicas cuando está con Santana.

El la trata como si fuera un trofeo, solo lo tiene porque sabe que nadie más lo tiene y se lo ha ganado, el siempre ve un trofeo en lugar de Santana. Pero yo pienso que si Santana fuese "mi trofeo" la única razón por la que la admiraría es por el hecho de ser Santana. Estoy realmente enamorada de Santana y esto duele mucho.

Hablando de Santana, tengo que preparar lo que le diré al invitarla a ver la obra, ¿crees que acepte? Espero que sí.

Con mucho cariño,

Britt.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado su maratón, sobre todo el contenido. **

**Aquí va algo para ustedes:** primero tengo que preguntar ¿alguien ha visto la película Letters to Juliet? Yo sí, y me pareció hermosa. Y en mi mente encaja perfectamente para una historia Brittana, ¿Qué les parece? ¿Debería adaptarla o no?.

Si es que llego a adaptarla, necesito ayuda, un Lector Beta o como sea que le llamen aquí (xD) porque realmente no sé escribir taaaaaaaaaaan profesionalmente o, mejor dicho ¿profundo? No lo sé. Pero el chiste es que necesito ayuda, si conocen a alguien, pregunten o díganme quien es, los compensaré.

**Nota(s):** "Pacheco" seguramente ya saben que es, pero por si no, significa que está fumado (a).

¡Chao-chao!

_-CW._


End file.
